Arrival of the Foreign Princesses
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: For years Tamaki had tried to get Haruhi to act and dress more lady like, when he finally gives up a new unexpected hope arrives into light. Will Tamaki's amabitions come true when he didn't even try? Who is this Foreign Princess? What will she change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for reading "Arrival of The Foreign Princesses", I have been wanting to write a Host Club fanfic for so long, my previous fanfic was pretty popular I was so surprised, and I was looking forward to making my second fanfic so here it is. Now you'll be meeting some new characters in this fanfic but I think you have already figured that out so please enjoy it. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ouran Academy a school for the rich and plenty inside the walls of this academy lies the Ouran High School Host Club, a club that consists of the school's most handsomest and most elite boys with the exception of the one commoner and the only female (disguised as a boy). Who's main goal is to entertain the women of the rich and plenty. But for years the clubs kind Tamaki Suoh has been wanting the only female Haruki Fujioka to gain some female friends, and start to once again dress as a girl, and every time his plan has failed. So what is to happen when a new exchange student arrives? And when his goal could be met when he didn't even plan it.

"I can't believe how big this place is", say a new face to Ouran, the girl sighed deeply. "Why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret this?"

And at that moment Haruhi Fujioka was saying the exact same thing, as the Hitachin twins showed her Tamaki's latest plans today for the Host Club.

"You can't be serious", she said as she saw the designs for the costume's. "What is Tamaki thinking?" she continued looking at the designs of what was to be the look for a Visuel Kei band. "I refuse to take part in this".

The twins shrugged, "Kyoya said if you refuse to come then your debt will be doubled instantly", this made Haruhi stiffened and slump in her desk. "Its not that bad Haruhi", Hikaru said as if it was no big deal. "It could be worse", Kaoru sid finishing Hikaru's sentence in the same tone.

Haruhi sighed deeply, "Your right it could be", she agreed then continued in a whiny voice. "But why does that not make me feel any better? And make me fear the future so much?"

To this the twins did not have an answer too, they just slunk into their desks and let Haruhi wallow in her misery.

Meanwhile the new girl knocked on the chairmen's door, once she heard a voice say "come in", she walked inside and immediately wished she didn't. There were decorations everywhere of the American flag and the chairmen himself was wearing an Uncle Sam hat along with an American Pin. She figured the chairmen was trying to make her feel welcome but it just made her feel even more regretful of becoming an exchange student.

"Well hello and welcome to Ouran Academy", said the chairmen as he got up she could see that the chairmen was dressed up as George Washington, "I am the chairmen of the Academy Yuzuru Suoh, but since you will be staying with my family while your here you can call me Father, or Papa, or even Dad."

"Uh not to be rude but how about I just call you Mister Suoh", she tried to say but he did not hear as he continued to speak.

"My son and I are very excited to have you here Miss Beattie", he said then paused. "Wait no I shall call you by your first name but like a father would a daughter. Heather dear yes that is much better."

"Just Heather would be fine", she tried to say but again it was of no avail.

"The minute Tamaki read your resimay he wanted you to live with us, 'Can we have this American Commoner stay with us Daddy please?', were his exact words. At first I wouldn't know how you'd fair in Ouran but Tamaki did more research to find you excel in music and writing. I read your essay's and found them amazingly written.", he said then continued as he quoted the last part of her essay. 'In conclusion the school board has no write to take away a students right to work, for it teaches them not only responsibility but about the hardships of life and how to live life as he leave High School and seek a professional career. It helps us understand and if you take away that understanding then you take away the very meaning of what a school's general purpose is to teach us and help us learn is the purpose, a lesson we can only learn in certain places. Jobs or essential to this lesson do not diminish it to only one.' Your words were so powerful Heather dear I was deeply moved, so based on your skills we were able to admit you into Ouran."

"Sir I would like to be placed in a different school", Heather said bluntly and positively making the chairmen speechless.

"Why?!", he asked confused and astonished. "Don't you want to go to a prestigous Academy?".

"Sir that's just it", Heather protested. "Like you said I don't have the grades to be here, just because I do excellent in singing and writing doesn't mean that I have the right to be here! Besides I don't feel comfortable having you pay for so much! My parents also didn't feel comfortable when I left, we don't like borrowing money from strangers. And I don't like being given special treatment just so your son could meet a real live "American Commoner", it isn't fair to others. So I hope you understand."

"Hmm", the chairmen said as he slumped back into his chair, "I can see were your coming from, but trust me its not just my son. The students here are probably very curious about you, I mean the country of which you come from. America in general doesn't have a particular culture their culture is all the many in one country. Your not just here to learn your here to teach, and I know my son and the students can all learn something from you personally".

Heather opened her mouth to protest again but was stopped as the Chairmen continued with, "Besides their is nowhere else for you to go."

"Huh?!", she gasped and couldn't believe what he just said.

"All the other school's and host families are taken, there is no other school or host families to take you in", he said with a grin. "Guess you'll just have to stay here!".

Heather slumped where she stood defeated and sighed, "Well it might not be as bad as I think I could be overreacting".

"That's the spirit!", he said and handed her a book bag and a couple of books. "Her are all the books you'll need this year and I took the privilage of getting you a book bag, your uniform will be brought to you tomorrow so just where the clothes you have on now, it'll be an interesting experience for the students. Your class is room 2-A hurry and get there before your late", he said with a rush and before he let her go there was one more thing she wanted him to do. "Also after school I'd like you too meet my son Tamaki, he runs a club in Music Room 3 he'll be very excited to meet you. So please go and have fun!". She was then out the door without a chance to speak at all. Again Heather sighed.

"Why oh why am I regretting this already?", she said to herself and heard a ding coming from her pocket. She took out her cell phone and relized she didn't turn it off, she made a mental note to do so afterwards for she just got a text from one of her closests friends.

**_Hey Heath what's up? X3_** it read, making Heather sigh and reply back.

**_Nothing how's it going Tre? _**she replied then continued. **_Hey isn't it like 4 am back home right now? _**

She sent it then got a reply in 5 seconds Tre was always a fast texter. **_So? _**she texted back. **_I always wake up at this time! XP!_**

**_-_- *rolls eyes* figures..._**

**_So how is it in Japan? You like the school and the host family?_**

**_Omg! I hate saying that but my God! So far I'm seriously regretting coming here Tre!_**

**_Why? What happend?_**

**_Your not gonna believe this but well you see..._**she then went on and explained how she ended up in a rich kids academy, and how the Chairmen tried to make her feel "welcome" by getting in all American get up.

**_O.O XD! LOL THAT IS THE MOST FUCKIN HILARIOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! SORRY ABOUT THE CUSSING BUT HOW CAN YOU NOT LAUGH AFTER MEETING WITH THE CHAIRMEN?!_**

**_*sighs* simple if the chairmen is like that! Imagine his son! I have to live with these people! I swear I am gonna go insane! _**

**_Wish I could help you honey, in fact wish I was there dammit you got so lucky! Maybe you can convince one of those rich people to take me in? XD that'd be sweet! Hey I got to go send me picks of that Tamaki dude and his friends! Luv ya! _**

**_Kay I'll be sure to do that. See ya Tre!_**she then got off the phone and proceeded through the halls of the prestigous school.

Meanwhile back in class 2-A, everyone was settling down as the teacher walked in with a cheerful look on his face. "Good morning class", he said then continued. "I am please to announce that we have a new student joining us in Ouran, an exchange student". No one took particular interest at first for exchange students were common, they expected the person to be rich and from Europe or something. "She is from America and a commoner at that like Mr. Fujioka here", the teacher went on to explain and the whole room erupted with excited chatter. An American commoner was the last thing they expected let alone what the teacher had to say next. "She is staying with the Chairmen's family during her stay her so please behave yourselves and treat her with upmost respect."

The class grew even more excited then ever, this even made Haruhi and the twins a little interested but only slightly, the class soon settled down when they heard a knock at the door of the class.

"Oh that must be her", the teacher said a little excited himself and went to open the door. "Welcome please come in!". The class leaned against there desk in anticipation as the exchange student walked in, whatever they were expecting she wasn't it.

Everyone even Haruhi expected her to be wearing red, white, and blue to show her patriotism and expected her to be dressed all girly and a blonde air-headed type of person. Instead she was the complete opposite, she did wear navy blue jeans but it was complimented by a emerald green shirt with a heart across the chest area. She also wore black airwalks that looked pretty old and well worn many times before, her hair was a light brownish blondish and her eyes were a silvery green. Instead of a bright and bubbly expression she had a serious almost emotionless expression. The complete opposite of what most people considered an american commoner teenager to look like.

"This is miss Heather Beattie", the teacher said introducing her with a smile. "Be sure to help her feel welcome here at Ouran".

Even her name wasn't what they expected they thought her name would be Ashley Smith, or Brittany Johnson common names like that, but that was what made her seem more interesting to the class.

Heather looked at the crowd and could see their fascinated eager looks, making her feel even worse if that was even possible. 'Sheesh its not like I'm some rare species or something!', she shouted to herself mentally and stiffened as the teacher continued.

"Does anyone have any questions for Heather-chan?", almost every hand went up some waited with grace and patience, others shouted "Oh answer mine first!", and "No mine!".

'One thing sure is certain', Heather said to herself mentally, 'I have entered a living nightmare, now if only I could wake up'.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you have it chapter one.

I hoped you all liked it, and about the chairmen I know he's not that eccentric that seems something Tamaki would do right? Well let me explain, the chairmen wanted to make Heather feel very welcomed when coming here, so he did what he thought she'd like not realizing he went over the top, hence the George Washington outfit, and American flag decor. Plus Tamaki talked him into it and helped also.

Tamaki: I thought she'd like it!

Heather: Well you were wrong! It freaked the living hell out of me!

Tamaki: T-T Wahhh!! Why is little sister being so mean!

Heather: I'm not your sister!

Me: Shut up the both of you!

Heather and Tamaki: *silent*

Me: Thank you oh and by the way you pronounce Tre like this Tray with an "a" sound. Her full name is Trelynne she will appear later in the story. By the way Heather and Trelynne are real people I based them off of my two best friends and decided to use their names, thought Heather really isn't all that negative at least not all the time. Anyway I hope you all look forward to Chapter 2! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Arrival of the Foreign Princesses. I'm gonna try my best to keep up with both this fanfic and the other which I have not finished just yet, but I'm working hard and trying my best! Now lets get on with the chapter shall we?

A lot of students had questions for Heather, she sighed and decided to just get them over with so that no one would ask her later.

"Umm Heather-san", the teacher said quietly seeing that almost everyone had a question to ask. "You don't have to if you don't want to you know."

"That's alright sensei", she said. "Might as well answer them now, I mean their just curious."

"Right", the teacher said reluctantly and had students take their turns starting with the front row. "Go ahead Sakura-Sama", the teacher said pointing to the girl in the front left side corner.

"Heather where in America do you live?", she asked and about 3 hands went down for that was their question also.

"Washington State", she answered then continued. "I live in a small city called Centralia its the kind of place where you can walk everywhere too or take the bus".

The teacher then gestured to the next student who had a question also. "What's it like living in a country without one culture but many?", he asked and a couple of students put down their hands pouting for that was theire question also.

"Well it depends", she answered and sighed ready to explain. "You see most people these days don't really think like that. We all pretty much act like its one culture, so we really don't learn about different cultures as much as I think we should." She then stopped for she was finished and nodded to the next person over.

"Why did you want to come to Japan?", he asked and again more hands went down.

"I wanted to learn about a different culture for like I said we don't really know about different cultures then our way of life", she explained with patience but little emotion. "I deciced to go with Japan because Asian culture is such a rarity in my neighborhood plus I just wanted to."

"Do you really pledge alliegiance to your flag everyday in America?", asked the nest student.

"Yes its an American tradition", she answered.

"Who were you voting for in the election?", asked another student.

"I wasn't old enough to vote but I did want Barack Obama to win and luckily he did", she answered glad that more and more hands were going down.

"What is public school in America like? And private school for that matter if you know", and many of the hands went down after this question was asked.

"Well in public school we don't have to wear uniforms", she answered and this surprised a lot of people for in Japan even public schools had uniforms. "We don't have to take entrance exams to go to school either, we are assigned a school depending where we live. We do have a dress code that forbids us to wear certain clothing otherwise we can wear whatever we want. Unlike in Japan we have to go to High School its illegal not to go, unless you drop out then you dont have to anymore. We also get out at an eariler time then here, we get out at 3pm. And we have two day weekends Saturday and Sunday's." She decided to stop it there for there was so many differences and she didn't want to go thorugh them all only to arose more questions. "I don't know about private school other than that they also wear uniforms but some dont and that its expensive."

"Anymore questions?", the teacher asked and there were only 5 people's who's hands were raised. "Alright next", he said motioning to the closest person with a question still.

"Heather-chan what is music like in America?", he asked and another hand went down.

"The same as here only in english and the styles are different also", she answered cooly and waited for the next person.

"What's the food like?"

"Very different", was all she said and waited for the next question and the last question.

"So what holidays do you celebrate that are different from the rest of the world? And what are they like?", was the final question.

"We celebrate Thanksgiving day, and the Fourth of July", Heather answered and continued with a breif explaination. "Thanksgiving is when family all gathers to have a feast, watch football, and talk with each other on how thankful we are to be living in our country. Fourth of July is the celebration of our countries freedom we have barbecues, light off fireworks, and just have fun together. Those are the main one's". She answered and sighed with relief to being done.

"Thank you Heather-sama", the teacher said then directed her to the open seat next to Hikaru. "Have a seat by Mister Hitachin and let us start our lesson shall we?".

"Thank you sensei", she said to him after sitting down and tried to relax and ignore the 30 pairs of eyes staring at her. The rest of the day was pretty much like that, as lessons continued and classes went by she stayed quiet and ignored the curiosity of others. It was break that she loathed for more people came up to her with more questions, the worst part was they were stupid questions.

"Is football really the same in America as it is in Japan? Do you really use lockers to hold your books but not your shoes? Teachers actually get a little pay in America? Is there really 15 fast food places in every city no matter how small in America?", questions such as those and more kept coming. As she tried to read in peace the book she brought from home, annoyed she turned to the group of students and glared.

"Please stop asking me questions", she said annoyed. "I have had a long day and would like to be left alone and not bombarded with useless questions that will hold no great importance if you were given the answer to them. Its rude and frankly its annoying so I'd appreiate it if you backed off." The students did so with ease without even so much as getting mad, Hikaru and Kaoru watched with interest and were impressed that she got them to back off so easily.

"She probably scared them though", Hikaru said to Kaoru in a whisper.

"I don't know look at those guys", Kaoru said pointing the the group and those who were watching. They were shocked but were also blushing. "I have a feeling I know what there thinking."

"Ahh so do I", Hikaru said seeing what Kaoru was talking about.

'She's so cool!', the students were all thinking and even though she had no idea what they were thinking, Heather's body shivered and she got another nervous feeling.

Soon it was lunch time and all the students headed for the cafeteria except for Heather who brought her lunch and decided to stay clear of any more madness and ate in the class room. Her lunch considered of a peanut butter and honey sandwhich, some chips, a banana, and a juice; she couldn't bare to have a thousand eyes staring at her because of her lunch. Finally she was going to get some peace but as she ate her lunch she started to feel lonely.

"I sure miss my friends back at school", she said with a sigh.

"Mind if I joined you?", a voice said in front of her, Heather looked up to find Haruhi smiling and holding a bento in her hands. Heather sighed, and didn't know what to do. She looked at Haruhi and thought that she looked like a nice enough boy and that was no one else.

"Sure I guess so", she said and continued eating her lunch. Haruhi grabbed a seat and sat on the other side of her desk.

"Wow that's an interesting lunch you got there", Haruhi said after seeing it.

Heather stiffened and started to regret allowing him to sit with her, she then looked at Haruhi's lunch and replied. "I could say the same about your lunch, what is that anyway?"

"Oh really?", Haruhi asked looking at her lunch. "Looks normal to me, its just some leftovers from last nights dinner. Omelets, fried chicken, rice, and spinach with sesame seeds. What about yours?".

Heather laughed a little and replied. "Peanut butter and honey sandwitch, sour cream and cheddar chips, a banana, and juice."

Haruhi gave her a weird look and laughed, "And you call my lunch weird."

Heather for the first time since she came here laughed and Haruhi joined her, then continued. "Hey I'm really sorry about the class today, I know how overwhelming they can be and how annoying they can be too. I'm a commoner as well, so I understand what your going through."

Heather smiled at Haruhi, 'Finally someone sane here. Maybe it wont be so bad now that there is someone like this boy around."

"I guess its alright", Heather said taking a bight of her sandwhich. "I mean there just curious I know that but seriously are they really that naive?"

Haruhi nodded and sighed, "Yeah trust there are worse people at this school then those in our class."

"Great that's what I really want to hear", Heather said with a sigh and they both laughed again. The bell for lunch to end suddenly rang and Haruhi went back to her own desk before anyone saw them together and started a rumor. "Guess I'll talk to you later", Heather said to her.

She turned and nodded, "Sure its nice to know there's someone sane in this school."

Heather laughed for Haruhi took the words right out of her mouth, classes continued and yet again people came up to her for questions, she just told that she didn't want to answer them and they backed off. It was her final class her English class that was probably the worse of the worse, for the teacher saw her and asked her to read a book to the students in complete English.

"It was the best of times and it was the worst of times", she read aloud and the students were amazed by the flow of her words. Finally school was over and she would soon be able to leave.

"Alright I just got to go to this Music Room #3, meet Tamaki wait for his club to be over and then we can go to his house and be done with today", she said to herself as she climbed up the steep stairs of the school. She looked at all the doors until she foudn the one labeled Music Room #3, as she was ready to open the doors to the room she hesitated. 'What if Tamaki is even more freaky then his father I swear if he and his club members are in American attire to try to 'Welcome' me I'm gonna seriously take a one way trip back home.' She then took a deep breath and got up the courage to open the door.

As the doors opened a bright light almost blinded her, as a wind blew through the doors and rose petals flew everywhere. She squinted her eyes to find 7 figures standing in the doorway. "Welcome", they said in unison and the light soon died away.

It was there that Heather met the Host Club Visual Kei band. Each member was dressed in some kind of rock and roll attire, Tamaki was holding a microphone, while Kyoya had a bass guitar in hand. The twins both had axes and stood back to back grinning wickedly, Mori held a pair of drumsticks as he crossed his arms, Honey had a tamborine in his hands and banged it all around, while finally Haruhi had an electric keyboard before her. It was the most outrageous thing Heather had ever seen in her life.

"Oh a new guest?", Tamaki said as he walked toward the shocked and silent girl. "Welcome to the Host Club! Tell me what is your name princess?"

"Oh isn't that the new foreign exchange student?", the twins said in unison upon seeing her.

Tamaki stiffened and turned to the twins slowly, "New exchange students? From where?".

"Boss don't you know? Your her host family after all, she's the commoner from America that you couldn't wait to see", the twins said in unison and shrugged in confusion.

"American commoner?", Tamaki said and turned to Heather once again. "Your Heather Beattie?", he asked shocked.

She looked at him with a blank yet confused look on her face, "Yeah I'm guessing that your Tamaki Suoh right? Your father told me to come and meet you after school, so its nice to meet you."

Tamaki was speechless for a long moment then finally his shocked expression broke into a smile, and his eyes watered with tears of joy. He opened his arms wide and hugged her in a tight embrace. "Little sister! You have finally arrived!", he cried as he spun the confused girl. "All my life I have wanted a younger sibling! Now I have a cute little sister! I can't believe your here! Oh big brother will take care of you, if you need anything at all just ask?", he said as he was pushed away by the rather annoyed Heather. She didn't need to use much force all she did was free her hand and flick his forehead. Tamaki didn't know what to think the shock overcame him as he fell straight on his back.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me little sister", she said to him. "I'd also appreciate it if you didn't hug me like that, especially when we just met."

Tamaki lied on the floor for a long moment the other Host Club members tried to get him to wake up, the twins fanned him with their hands while Honey put his teddy in front of his face to see if that would make him feel better. "I think I'll go home now, I don't think I can deal with this madness it was nice meeting you all".

This woke Tamaki up as he jumped up and ran up to Heather and hugged her around her knees. "Please don't go!", he begged crying. "I've waited all this time for you! Please please please! Stay!".

"Let go!", she cried and tried to shake him off.

"Nooo", Tamaki cried refusing too.

Everyone else did nothing all they did was watch, except the twins were laughing so hard they rolled on the floor.

"Hey Hikaru that girl could be a fun new toy for us", Kaoru said and smiled wickedly.

"I agree so lets go help our Lord out", Hikaru said and both of them clinged onto Heather's arms.

"Please stay! It'll be so much more fun with you around!".

"Let me go dammit!", she cried and tried to shake them off.

"Never", they said in unison.

"That looks like fun!", Honey cried and swung himself around her waste and looked at her cutely. "Please stay!".

"I said no! Now let go", she was not going to give she proceded and tried to walk to the door but it was so hard with them restraining her entire body.

Kyoya couldn't help but snicker at the spectical, as he looked up as much data as she could through her clip board about the new student.

"Uhh Kyoya shouldn't we help her?", Haruhi asked feeling sorry for her.

Kyoya ignored Haruhi as he continued to look through his files finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and smiled, he then walked over to the group and spoke. "Miss Beattie lets make a wager, if none of our Hosts including myself can make you so much as blush then you must stay here for the whole year like planned, if not then you may go and we will not keep you here. Do we have a deal?", he said and smiled wickedly.

The boys slid off her and smiled also knowing that they would win, they waited for Heather's answer as she thought for a second if she take the deal or not, finally she answered.

"Sure I'll do that", Heather said not worried at all. "I'll be back home by tomorrow or today considering the time difference."

Kyoya smiled wickedly at her over confidence. "We'll see about that now won't we Miss Beattie?".

And it was there that a feirce battle was about to commence.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 2!

Me: So what did you think? Will Heather win and not be affected by the Host Club's charm?

Host Club: Oh please to resist all of us is impossible.

Me: -_- wow what confidence. Well look forward to the next chapter and see! Thanks for reading!


	3. Now Your A Hostess

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading this fic, lets see last time Heather made a deal with Kyoya she has to do a session with every Host Club member, and if she blushes even once she has to stay in Japan. Well will Kyoya win? Lets just see shall we?**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

The first one up was Tamaki as expected, he was going to give his all to make Heather stay. He lead Heather to seat by one of the couches and elegantly offered her a seat. "May I offer you this seat princess?", he said with a bow and smiled his famous smile that made all the girls melt instantly, he was confident that it would work on her as well.

"Thank you just please don't call me princess, I don't even like it when my dad calls me that", Heather replied not effected by his smile at all, as she took a seat and crossed her legs.

Tamaki was stunned no one had ever not been affected by his winning smile, 'Looks like I'll have to give my 110%', Tamaki declared in his mind. "I am so sorry to have offended you by calling you princess. For princess doesn't describe the full length of your beauty Miss Heather, if I recall 'Heather' means 'Flower' does it not? Even comparing you to such natures beauty doesn't compare to your elegance, your radiance could only ever be compared to that of Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Beauty and Love wouldn't you agree?", he said as he tucked Heather's cheek to his face. He was so full of passion that it impressed even Kyoya for he never put on this big of a show unless he was extremely serious.

'There is no doubt that we have won', Kyoya said at first closing his eyes and smirking ready to hear the sigh of embarassment and flatery from the exchange student.

"Wow, that sure was over the top their Tamachi", Heather said without a hint of embarassment or infatuation of any kind. Kyoya jerked his head to find her sitting their looking at Tamaki confused and smacked his hand away as if smacking a fly. She then sighed with annoyance and looked to Kyoya bored. "Umm yeah who's next I think this guy is done", she said pointing to Tamaki as he slowly turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.

"Lord!", the Hitachin twins cried as they collected the ashes and put him back together. "Are you alright Lord?".

"She-she resisted my charm? My beauty and radiance and threw it away as if it was nothing? How-how could this be?", Tamaki said shaky voiced. "Even when I did the same to Haruhi she became nervous so much that she broke the vase but this girl has no reaction at all."

"She?", Heather asked confused and looked at Haruhi. "So Haruhi is a girl? That explains why she looks so much like a girl to me, because she is one. Well can't say I'm surprised, for the record it just removes another canidate and makes this a whole lot more easier. Thanks a lot Tamachi!", she said with a smug as the twins eyes flashed with anger and turned at Tamaki.

"Geez you idiot lord give it away why don't ya?", the twins yelled as they shook him and kicked him in the shins.

"Aww cool your jets I would have figured it out eventually anyway", she said to them but that didn't make them any less angry. "So", she continued impatient, "who's next I'd like to make it home by the next flight."

"As you wish", Kyoya said as he took his spot next to her. Kyoya tried to push is cool like personality on her which always worked on the ladies, but just like Tamaki it was of no effect on her. Pretty soon he had nothing left so he passed the baton onto the twins almost confident that their brotherly love routine would work on her.

But it was of no avail, she would turn everytime they would shower her with brotherly love. "Oh she's isn't looking! Maybe she's blushing!", they cried to only find that she wasn't and became confused.

"Sorry its just that it doesn't seem all that right to me", she explained not wanting to be rude. "I mean your brothers for crying out loud, not that you can't love each other but that kind of love is just", she then shivered and didn't say anymore. They then tried to charming routine where they would both compliment a girl but like Tamaki it didn't work she just slapped their hands away. "Please quit touching me like that", she said rather annoyed and sighed.

Honey was next, this time they almost succeeded. "Heather-chan do you want a slice of cake?", he asked ultra cute like.

"No thank you but thanks for asking", she said and smiled sweetly at him. "I didn't think they'd let a little boy join the host club here at the high school, you just so cute."

"Huh? But I'm 18 years old", Honey said which made Heather stiffen.

"Wow talk about a baby face", she said then laughed a little. "Wow your so gonna be really lucky, you'll look 10 years younger all your life people would kill for that you know?" After that every cute thing Honey did was uneffected by her as she sit cooly and talked politely with Honey.

There was only one hope left and that was Mori-sempei, Haruhi would be the last one if Heather hadn't been told she was a girl, so it was all on Mori-sempai. Everyone prayed that Heather adored the dark, tall, and silent type. Unfortunetly that was not the case at all, the whole time it was quiet with very little conversations.

"Would you like some tea?", Mori asked in his usual monotoned voice.

"No thank you I don't like tea", she answered and it was quiet once again for awhile.

"Coffee?", Mori then asked.

"No I don't like Coffee either", she said and it was quiet once again.

"Well I'm done", Mori then said as he stood up and walked to where Honey was sitting as he guzzled down 5 cakes. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru cried in defeat and slumped over the floor together shocked that the day came when not even one of them could effect her.

"Are we done now?", Heather asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "If so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me leave, its going to be very late when I get home now. I better also call my parents in advanced, Dad is going to be mad at me but oh well after I tell him about today he's sure to forgive me."

Kyoya sighed and nodded, "A deal is a deal afterall I'm just extremely impressed. It said on your profile that you were not interested in efatuation of any kind and was immune to all types of charm, but to see it for myself was a specticle. This has never happened to the Host Club, perhaps you could stay so that we can do research so to improve our techniques for girls such as yourselves, I'd pay you hansomly."

"Wait a minute!", Tamaki cried as he ran up to Kyoya grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to his face. "YOu'd know this would happen Kyoya?! Then why offer her such a deal in the first place when you knew we would lose?!".

"I didn't know we'd lose", Kyoya said cooly and calmy. "I didn't think there was a girl who could resist all of us, especially you and the twins most powerful charm attacks. But it looks like I was wrong, perhaps you should work on your hosting skills more."

"Kyoya", Tamaki cried as his face turned red with embarassment and anger, and completely forgot about the present matter until Heather cleared her throat, making Tamaki even redder as he backed away from Kyoya embarrassed.

"Anyway", Heather said glaring lightly at Tamaki. "Thank you for the offer but I really do not wis to stay here, so if you'll excuse I have a flight to catch hopefully by tonight."

"Of course have a safe trip madame", Kyoya said politely and moved out of the way so that she could walk through. Heather picked up her book bag and put it on over her shoulder and walked through the large room relieved to leave.

Tamaki was watching her leave with tears in his eyes, every step she took made it seem like ten minutes rather then a simple second. Flashes of what he was planning on doing together and dreamt about zoomed through his head, he then remembered looking at the list of foreign exchange students and seeing her picture and thought. 'She must be the one', and every moment he couldn't wait till she got here and now she was leaving him. Finally he just couldn't take it any longer. 'I know we made a deal, but deal or no deal I can't let her leave!'.

"Sister!", he cried and ran to her. "Don't go!".

Heather turned around and her whole body jerked seeing him run to her with tears in his eyes. "Oh crap", she said and quickly dodged his hug attack only to trip over her own feet and run into a pillar with an expensive glass statue of the entire Host Club. The statue fell and shattered into millions of tiny peices. Time seem to slow down the entire time, Heather tried uselessly to grab onto the statue but it was to late and she just sat on the floor speechless and shocked.

The club also stood dumbfounded by the event until finally the twins smiled their cat like wicked smiles. "Uh oh looks like you broke our statue", they said in unison as they appeared behind her. "Looks like you'll have to pay for it, it costed 100,000 dollars do you have the money to replace it?".

Heather couldn't believe what was happening she was in the clear, but then this happened she glared at Tamaki intensely as she helped herself up and replied. "Why should I pay? It was because of your President that I fell and ran into it in the first place your sure to have the money to replace it easily, and it is his fault so I don't need to at all."

"So you don't have the money guess you'll have to work for it", the twins said in unison smiling wickedly.

"It wasn't my fault!".

"What you say is true madame", Kyoya said stepping in and raising his glasses to his nose. "But in court they will not see it that way, teh fact is you and you alone ran into it and broke it. So you must pay for it, it doesn't matter how you broke it the fact is that you did it. Now how shall you work for this debt?".

Heather immediately realized what Kyoya said was true, they would put a law suit against her if she didn't agree to work off the debt. Plus she was just an American commoner to these people and a judge would surely take the side of the son of a wealthy business over some foreigner of middle class. She was trapped, and there was no escape.

"Well obviously you could do chores but", Kyoya said his voice trailing off as he thought. "Maybe we could make her a part of the club."

"What? But how Kyoya everyone knows she's a girl she couldn't be a host!", the twins said in unison.

"Yes but remember there aren't just hosts in this world there are also Hostesses", KYoya said as he smiled and his glasses glared agaisnt hte light.

"OH your right! But just one hostess? That seems a little unfair", HOney replied hugging his bunny.

"Which is why we'll reveil that Haruhi is a girl to the entire school and make her a hostess as well", he said making Haruhi stiffen in place.

"What?! But why should I be a Hostess when I'm already a Host?!", Haruhi asked annoyed to be brought into the deal.

"Well acutally Haruhi I've been wanting to add Hostesses into the club for quite some time now, so to increase our quota to not just women but men as well, so that we may profit better. But you would have been the only Hostess now we can truly be a host club with Miss Heather here working as a hostess with you. Of course we'll try to find more Hostesses but we'll start with you two, and if ten men don't come in the first few days then we'll cancel the Hostess idea and just make the two of you do chores to work off your debts", Kyoya explained and this idea made Tamaki smile with the greatest of joys. Not only would his little sister be staying but Haruhi would have to go back to wearing girl's clothes.

"That is a most brilliant idea Kyoya", Tamaki exclaimed as he raised himself up from the ground in full Kingly mode. "Now little sister since the item was 20,000 dollars more then the vase Haruhi broke you must get 120 customers to request you for your debt to be fullfilled."

Heather was silent and her body seemed to turn to stone she was so shocked, she couldn't believe what had happened to her in just one day, but a thought then occured to her mind as she took in everything they just said.

"Wait Haruhi you have a debt to pay off too?", she said turning to her. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"I broke a vase when I first came here, they mistook me for a boy so I've been working as a host and I have to get 100 customers to request me would you believe I still haven't accomplished it yet? Even after a year?".

"Really why not?", Heather asked a litte curious as she stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and answered. "Its because my quota has been dropped and raised so many times over the year, if I make mistakes they raise it so now I'm back at my original."

"That's aweful!", Heather cried and glared at the Host club, "they must be tyrants!".

Tamaki was shocked to be called such a thing and slumped into his usual corner whenever he was upset, Honey also joined him for he didn't think of himself a tyrant. Everyone else was silent and had nothing to say about the comment except Kyoya who simply pushed his glasses up to his eyes and smiled.

"Tyrants or not, if you wish to not get into legal debates you will work for us as a Hostess Miss Heather", he said to her his glasses again gleaming against the light. "Its pointless to run for I have hundreds of police ready to do what I wish at any waking moment, so you'd be caught immediately."

'Dammit', Heather thought to herself, 'he figured out my plan for tonight.'

"Fear not little sister", Tamaki said as he hopped back to his feet cheerful as ever. "Even if you are only trying to repay a debt I'm sure you'll come to love the Host Club dearly. I guess there is nothing else to say to you other then," he then extended his hand and got into his usual princely pose. "Welcome little sister to the Host Club".

Heather wanted to scream on the top of her lungs she restrained the urge though and just shouted in her mind. 'How the hell', she thought as she clenched her fists and grinned her teeth, 'DID I GET INTO SUCH A MESS?!'.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That concludes chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long, I'm gonna be a little faster now though I promise cause I'm finally getting to the fun part!

Heather: This sucks! I have to be a Hostess? Its that baka Tamaki's fault!

Tamaki: come now little sister one day you'll thank me!

Heather: *hits him on the back of the head* I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!

Me: ;^^ eh heh heh well....looks like Heather won and lost huh? How will she fair on her first day as a Host? And what will the student bodies reaction be to find out that Haruhi is a girl? Find out next chapter.


	4. First Day in Hell

**Welcome and thank you for reading chapter 4 of Arrival of the Foreign Princesses. Now I have got to be honest I didn't think there were so many Host Club fanfics that included America foreign exchange students, but that's ok its an interesting thought to what the Host Club would do in that kind of situation. Probably why its so common, anyway speaking of common lets get back to our American Commoner Heather, as she is about to experience her first day as a Hostess.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Heather woke up the next morning not knowing where she was, at first she panicked but she then remembered yesterday and slumped right back into bed. "This is so messed up", she mumbled under her covers, "I don't know how it could get any worse". Just then the doors slowly creaked opened, as she jerked herself up in bed she saw not only was the head house keeper Maezono Jima present but at least twenty maids were behind her all bowing in unison.

"Good morning young mistress", they said in unison. "Please let us help with getting you ready for school."

Heather was stunned in place, so much so she seemed to turn to stone, after awhile she regained her composure. "Please that won't be necessary I can take care of myself."

The nurses were a little shocked and everyone of them started to get teary eyed. "We haven't had a girl mistress here at all, we were looking forward to this day for so long."

Heather really did not want to cause such a huge spectical so she sighed and made an offer, "Well I know I can dressed by myself, but maybe you can help with my hair." There expressions brightened immediately and listened as Heather continued. "But I don't need a bunch of people working on my hair so please just one person."

They nodded and left the scene to determine who would do her hair for the first day, making Heather sigh in relief at avoiding such a huge incident.

"Impressive", Maezono said as she walked into the room carrying a square package handing it to her. "This is your uniform it arrived last night, please get ready soon and join Master Tamaki down stairs." Heather nodded and opened the box expecting to see the yellow dress that all the girls wore at the school, but it wasn't.

It was the same style dress only instead of yellow it was an emerald green color, she pulled it out and as she did so a letter fell out of the box. She took the letter and saw that it was adressed to her, she opened it and read the contents. "Dear Heather-chan", she read aloud. "Since you are an exchange student I thought it'd be best if instead of wearing the same color as everyone else at the school that you get to wear your favorite color?! So that everyone knows that you are an exchange student?! I hope you will have fun , love Daddy?!", she shouted and crumpled up the piece of paper annoyed.

"Great just make me stand out more! Cause that's what I really want!", she shouted to herself. She wanted to tell the Chairmen to give her the proper uniform color like everyone else, but something told her that he would not listen no matter what. Sighing she put on the dress, as soon as she was changed a knock came from the door, a young maid about 21 years old appeared and smiled brightly.

"Good morning miss", she said. "My name is Kyoko Hajime and I am to be doing your hair this morning."

"Hello Kyoya, and please call me Heather", she said to the nurse with a smile.

Kyoya smiled back at her and blushed then drew a chair from the desk on the other side of the room and motioned for her to sit. "Please sit", she said and Heather did as she was told without putting up a fight for once since she came here. "Now how should we do your hair? Would you like it curled? Braided? Waved?".

"Umm how about just a high ponytail please", Heather asked her not wanting to make it too fancy. Kyoya looked a little disappointed but sighed and nodded.

"Yes that would be good", she said then her expression brightened as she took out a bright green ribbon out of her pocket. "This will look nicely with your dress would you allow a ribbon?". She asked her hopeful.

Heather really never wore ribbons in her hair, but she really didn't want to hurt the girls feeling by refusing so she just nodded and smiled, "Go ahead I don't mind."

Kyoko smiled with glee as she joyfully hummed as she brushed Heather's hair, and quickly yet neatly put her hair in a perfect high ponytail tied so tightly that it felt like she might need help taking it out. Heather raied herself up and looked at herself in the mirror, the dress fit perfectly and surprisingly enough she didn't look bad in a ribbon. "Thank you Kyoko", she said and bowed, then ran off with her book bag to the downstairs dining hall.

As she ran a couple of maids and butlers bowed as she passed, "Good morning young mistress", they said to her as she passed, and everytime they did she grew more and more annoyed with them.

'God I'm not there mistress! I'm just an exchange student sheesh!', she thought to herself until finally she made it to the dining hall. Where she came face to face with the big pain in the ass of them all.

"Oh little sister Good Morning!", Tamaki said with a sparkling smile as he stood by the oversized dining room table that could seat at least 60 people. "I am so excited for our first real day together, I have our schedule all planned out. We will ride to school together of course, then we will go to our classes till lunch where we will all sit together, then after afternoon clasess we have Host Club duties where we will introduce our new hostesses. Today in the morning we will announce the truth about Haruhi, oh I can't wait for Haruhi will finally have to dress as a girl!"

Tamaki's total sparkling childlike behavior annoyed her the very most, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your little sister!", she shouted at him literally steaming.

Tamaki then pouted in the corner mumbling, "little sister hates me, what should I do?".

She sighed at Tamaki and pinch her noes in between her eyes, "Look lets just eat breakfast and be on our way ok Tamaki?". She said taking a random seat from the table, his expression then brightened as he ran to hug Heather in a tight embrace.

"You called me by my first name! At least were at friendly terms!", he said tearfully with joy.

Usually Heather would push of someone but considering this was like the 6th time to have happened she just decided to wait till he was done hugging her then he'd leave her alone. Eventually Tamaki did stop hugging her as he took his seat right next to her happy as he could be.

Now when she came to Japan Heather expected a Japanese breakfast, even among rich people. But what the servants brought to her was a Western style breakfast yes there was eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit and bread that much she recongnized but it was all completely 5 star restaurent quality. Quail eggs, bacon and sausage from the finest and most well brought up pigs, fruit straight from the carribean, and bread from europe. 'Geez', she sighed as she took a plate of one of everything as she was about to take a bight she couldn't help noticing the 20 pairs of eyes staring at her. Heather realized they were waiting for her reacton to the food, again sighing she took a bight and smiled brightly. "Its the most delcious eggs I've ever had."

Happy the chefs left the two alone just in time, giving her the chance to sigh with relief. "That sure was close, if I had just said its good they would have made a big fuss", she said to herself and continued eating not realizing Tamaki was staring at her in total awe.

'That sudden change of emotion, that sideways glance smile and being able to revert to how she was as if nothing happened', he thought to himself. 'Could it be that she was made to be a Hostess guess we'll see today'.

As soon as they were done Tamaki and Heather left for school immediately, while inside he finally noticed her dress. "OH you dress is green? Knowing my father he did it because your an exchange student and this is his way of seperating them. Though he hasn't don't it for the one's in the past maybe he's always wanted to do this and is experimenting. Sounds like daddy", he said then turned to the exasperated Heather as she hit herself in the forehead. "Little sister are you ok?!", he said and she did not answer.

When they arrived at the school grounds there was a huge crowd, as they pushed through the crowd they could see Kyoya and the rest of the host club members on stage, quickly Tamaki grabbed Heather's hand and dragged her backstage before anyone noticed. The twins greeted them and told her to stand by Haruhi who was in a girls uniform and was looking very uncomfortable.

"Kyoya must I do this? Can't I just be a Host?", Haruhi asked yet it was more of a beg.

Kyoya nodded, "I've been wanting to try this for a long time, increase our number of customers with two hostesses we can. Now quit complaining and just do as your told or your customer number will be doubled." Haruhi sighed and gave up knowing that there was no way to change his mind now.

Heather walked over toward Haruhi feeling guilty about all of this, "I'm sorry Haruhi if I didn't break that statue you wouldn't have to reveal your secret."

Haruhi looked at her and smiled, "Hey its not your fault about the statue thing, I saw it too it was definately Tamaki's fault. But there is no going back now might as well bare with it. I'm feeling like I should apologize to you for bringing you into this mess, I can imagine this isn't what you imagined when coming to Japan."

Heather nodded and sighed, "Again Tamaki's fault for picking me just because I'm an American commoner. Well at least its just for a year I'll just have to live with it."

Meanwhile on the front stage Kyoya stepped on the stage holding the microphone all the members except for Haruhi there. "Ladies and Gentlemen", Kyoya said. "We the Host Club have an announcement to make, starting today after school we will not only just have Hosts for the young ladies, but now we shall have Hostesses for all you young men."

The crowd broke out and started talking surprised by this news, "Hostesses? There are now Hostesses?", said some many of the girls were jealous. "No fair I want to be a hostess", while the guys were ecstatic. "Sweet Hostesses now we can see what all the girls were talking about without it feeling so awkward or weird."

"Please may I have your attention", Kyoya asked and the crowd quieted down wanting to learn more. "Thank you", Kyoya said and continued. "Now I think its time to introduce the new Hostesses, lift the curtain!", he ordered Mori. He nodded and slowly opened the curtain as it lifted off the ground the crowd became more and more anxious. YOu could see there shows first then it slowly revealed the legs then the waste, immediately there was confusion for one of the girls was wearing the same style uniform only it was green, while the other was the same uniform as the rest of the girls.

Mori slowed the speed of the curtain to increase the tension until finally the new members of the host club were revealed, the crowd gasped as they saw the new exchange student Heather Beattie standing tall and elegant in a perfectly poised, but as surprisingly as that was that alone could not compare to the utter shock of seeing Haruhi Fujioka standing just as poised and elegant.

"Wait a minute why is Haruhi standing there!", Renge asked in rage. "Are you gonna make him dress in drag?!".

"Miss Renge I don't think you understand", Kyoya said and sighed at her ignorance. "The truth is that Haruhi is a girl, she's been dressed as a guy all this time, for reason to not be said in public just know there was no other way. Because Haruhi was the only girl and everyone thought she was a boy we made her a Host but now we have a chance to start the Hostess project. With these two lovely ladies at your beck and call gentlemen are lucky to come in, not that they weren't before but I won't go there. That is all we have to say thank you, and we hope to see you after school".

Many of the girls stood where they stand too shocked at the revelation of Haruhi's secret, especially Renge who's very brain was still trying to comprehend everything she had just seen and been told. Heather looked out at the shocked crowd, and had a feeling that things were not going to go as smoothly as she hoped or prayed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Haruhi asked they walked together to class as the bell rang.

"Depends", Heather said and continued. "Are you thinking 'This is Gonna Be Hell?'".

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah that's pretty much what I'm thinking."

"Then yeah I am thinking what your thinking", she replied. She said as they entered class with 30 pairs of eyes staring at them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it! I'll try to be faster! I promise!

Heather: So I have to Host for the first time in the next chapter?

Me: Yep pretty much! ^^

Heather: -_- this is not gonna be fun!

Me: OH don't worry a friend of yours will soon come to help you out!

Heather: huh?...friend? what are you~ O.O YOU WOULDN'T?!

Me: *laughs darkly* oh wouldn't i?

Kyoya: heh heheh I like her ^^

Everyone: OF COURSE YOU WOULD! SHE'S THE DARK LORD NUMBER 4!

Me: Look forward to the next chapter!


	5. First Customers

**Alright we are now at Chapter 5, where the Hostess project will commence. How will the public react to Heather and Haruhi? Will the project be a success or will it result in epic fail? Find out right here right now!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

It wasn't long before morning classes were over and for the first time Heather wished that they were longer. For Tamaki made her promise to sit by him and the rest of the club during lunch, and he insisted on buying lunch for her. She thought that maybe if she wondered around the school and pretended to get lost because it was so big that maybe she could avoid lunch, but sadly that was not the case for Tamaki came to pick her and Haruhi up.

Both of them slumped in their chairs and sighed in defeat as they joined him and the rest of the Host Club for lunch. "Whatever lunch you want little sister go ahead and pick", Tamaki insisted again. Making her sigh deeply knowing that there was no way of getting out of this, she looked at the menu and groaned there wasn't anything she really recognized till finally she found something that looked good. She couldn't really read what it was but it looked to be some sort of lobster spaghetti. "I'll take the 2 set E meal, with the set B fruit salad and a oh you have coke? I'd like a coke please", she said politely and thanked the cafeteria lady as soon as she got her lunch.

As they all sat down Heather and Haruhi couldn't help but notice the hundred's of eyes staring at them, especially at Haruhi it made them feel rather uncomfortable, especially when Renge came by with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me it isn't true Haruhi! Tell me that you are not a girl!", she cried begging.

"I'm sorry Renge its the truth I am a girl", was all Haruhi said and continued to eat trying hard to ignore everyone's stares. After lunch the rest of the day seemed to go buy very slowly, which didn't bother Heather at all for the first time ever. For the first time ever she didn't want the school day to end, so much so that when it did she had an intense instinct to scream. But she held it in, and sighed as she made her way to the Host Club, for today's events.

On the way she prayed for their to not be any boys at all, for then Kyoya would cancel the project and she could make up the debt in some other way. 'Please if there is a God help me!', she cried mentally as she entered the Music room to prepare for her first job as a Hostess.

"Well hello Miss Heather", Kyoya greeted in his normal school uniform. "Are you ready for your first day as a Hostess?", he asked and she only groaned in response then began to pray harder.

Later the Club got in there positions as it was time to open the Host Club, and as the first costumers came in her prayers were failed to be met for at least 20 guys came into the room. 'Why me?!', Heather thought to herself as she was seated by a couple of coaches with her first three customers.

The three boys were all first years and they were very excited about coming today for they had heard rumors about the Host Club, and they were worried that they'd seem gay if they checked it out but with Hostesses it seemed natural now.

Heather then decided the only way out of this was to react as little as possible basically just be herself.

"So Miss Heather", one of the boys said. "What do you like best about Ouran right now?"

"Nothing really", Heather replied blankly and truthfully. She didn't even look at the boy, but she could imagine there shocked faces at being told she didn't like there school. Unfortunetly that was the opposite of what they really thought.

'I see there's nothing she like's best about this school', the boy who asked her thought. 'She must love everything about this school! Oh how nice she is!'.

"So miss Heather", asked another of the boys. "What do you miss the most being in Japan and away from home?".

Heather sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Everything, I miss everything." She said with emphasice so that they'd understand that she hated it in Japan but instead they did not get that impression.

'I see she loves everything about this school, but even though she loves it here she misses all the people and places at home. She has room in her heart for all", they thought with heart felt eyes.

"Umm miss Heather", asked the last boy. "What were you like at your old school? I mean were popular? A Jock? Are you a brain?".

This question made her stiffen as she looked directly at the boys for the first time, her eyes were filled with fury only they perceived it as intensity. "I do not like those who label others", she said not hiding the irritation in her voice. "Those who characterize each other in my book only prove how stupid one is. I don't label myself or other's its just a way to seperate us more and make us unable to cooperate with one another. So I am nothing but me, people are just people you are just you. There is no such thing as popular." She then gave them a slight glare then turned to look at the wall again.

All the other host club members saw and heard her little act at first they were tense especially since everyone was watching, and thought that maybe the Hostess project would be done for good.

"She", the boy who asked started to say a little speechless but then he continued as the other customers said in unison. "She's so cool!".

Heather became tense and slowly turned to look at the 50 pairs of eyes staring at her in admiration. "Huh?", was all she could say.

"Its so true what she just said, when we label we seperate ourselves and only make it so its hard to truly understand and become friends", said on the girls sitting by Honey.

"She truly wants to world to get along! That speech was more then proof of her passion and her wish for their to be world peace", said one of the boys by Haruhi who was just as surprised by the customers denseness as Heather was.

"Oh little sister I had no idea", Tamaki said as he came from behind and hugged her in tears. "Behind that cold interior is a humanitarian striving for peace on this earth! You have a heart of gold oh how proud of you I am!".

'Even he fell for it?!', both Haruhi and Heather thought they then looked toward the other hosts to find that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey were also in tears moved. 'Why is everyone such idiots here?!' they thought in unison.

"If you call wanting human beings to stop being idiots and killing this earth with their idiotic and greedy ideals then yes I am striving for world peace, only I have given up on that idea long ago. There is no way we can change things by the way people are now", she said through Tamaki's hug hoping that someone would catch on when she called them stupid and greedy.

"There she goes again! Oh how moving!", Tamaki said and only hugged her tighter.

She couldn't believe it, no one was processing what she was truly meaning, she had no other choice. 'I-I give up! God I might as well just try my best though I don't think I need to try anymore! But still geez oh why oh why do I regret becoming a exchange student so much!?".

After that she had many customers a lot of guys and even a few girls who admired her, Haruhi did very well she did as she always did when she was being a Host. Some of her old customer still came to see her, and they soon just became great friends, for they admired Haruhi also. The number of customers doubled that day, 1/3 of them were guys the Hostess project was a success.

"Well I'm please to announce that we shall keep the Hostesses", Kyoya said to everyone as they closed things down. "Tomorrow we shall be cosplaying so look forward to tomorrows events." The customers cheered and said their final farewells to the Host Club members leaving them in silence for a little while.

"Well I have to say this surpassed my expectations", Kyoya said pleased.

"Yeah this is the largest amount of customers we have had in all of Host Club history", the twins said in unison.

"And its all thanks to my little sister!", Tamaki said as he rushed to hug her. Just then her phone buzzed and as she took it out and took a step sideways Tamaki missed and ran into a coffee table.

"Oh a text message from Tre", she said and read the message.

**RAWR! lol hi hi its me! so how are things chiky?** sighing Heather replied to the message.

**_Good hey what time is it over there anyway? _**

**IDK about 2pm I think though I don't focus on time.**

**_Aren't you in class now?!_**

**The teacher doesn't care, besides its Sharps class! He lets me do whatever I want :P**

**_-_- Same old Tre...so why are you texting?_**

**Bored....so yeah tell me what's going on. **Heather then told her everything that happened that day, as quick as she could type, luckily she got a new phone with the keyboard before coming here and was much quicker she then sent it all and got a reply in a matter of seconds. 'She always was a fast reader.'

**O.O...XD lol lol lol, i'm sorry girly that sucks so bad for you! So you have to be a Hostess for the whole year?! Glad I'm not you right now!**

**_/// shut up! I know it sucks! But there is nothing I can do now these people are so dense!_**

**hey take pictures of those hot guys you were mentioning! I want to see for myself if there all that like you say. **

**_sigh fine..._**she then took quick pictures of everyone in the Host Club, all who were busy and didn't really notice when she did. She then sent them to her best friend and this time it took longer to get a reply, finally she did.

**Holy Shit! They are extremely Hot! I really like the look of blondy king boy, and glasses. But the little college kid is so cute! X3! And that tall guy is like freakin cool looking, that girl I can see how they confused her with a guy, she has a cute boyish lolita quality, basically she can look good in anything. **

**_Yeah I confused her for a guy also the first time I met her. _**

**Well I got to go Heath Sharp is glaring at me, I told him I was texting you and he says he misses you and your smart discussions in his 2nd period class. **

**_I still can't believe you became his TA! _**

**But of course :P I had to come and torture him again!**

**_-_- poor Mr. Sharp. _**

**lol yep! well cya Heath!**

**_bye. _**

She then turned off her phone and put it away in her pocket and sighed.

"Who were you texting too?", Kyoya asked from behind making her jump a little.

"Geez could you be any quieter I don't think my heart stopped yet!", she yelled calming herself down. She looked to find that he was not amused and still waited for an answer. "It was my best friend from back home Trelynne, she was just checking up on me."

"Oh your friend huh? She didn't want to be an exchange student?", Kyoya asked curious as his eyes gleamed with an idea.

"She did but all the positions were filled, there were no more host families left. I got lucky", she replied then sighed. "Its too bad Tre really wanted to come to Japan, she's a fourth japanese and has family here. But there is nothing we can do about it now, not unless someone volunteers to be a Host family."

"Little sister its time to go home! Father is waiting in the car and will be eating with us! He took the night off", Tamaki said as he grabbed her arm with cheer and rushed out the door dragging her behind.

"Hey! I can walk you know!", was all could be heard as they soon were gone from sight. Meanwhile Kyoya was getting a brilliant idea.

'The students reacted very well to Miss Heather before she became a hostess', he thought. 'And why because she was an american commoner, perhaps if we added more interesting people like her in the club we'll have more customers, especially those who japanese american.' "I think its time I talk to my father about becoming more culturaly aware of the rest of the world", he said out loud then chuckled as the wheels in his brain started to turn with new possibilities for the Host Club.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That concludes chapter 5!

Me: Ok I think its a little obvious what Kyoya plans on doing

Heather and Haruhi: ;-_- how could it not be?

Tamaki: What Kyoya is planning something?! What is it?!

Everyone else: Baka!

Me: ;^^ guess you'll have to figure that out with the rest of the readers though i have a feeling they know already!

Tamaki: What?! Readers tell me! Please!

Everyone else: Don't tell him!

Thanks for reading and look forward to next chapter!


	6. The Arrival of the Rose Princess

**Hello everyone we are at chapter 6th! Last time Kyoya was talking about an evil plan up his sleeve! I wonder what he is planning? Let's see shall we?**

A week went by and Heather soon adjusted to the life she was pratically being forced to live, everyday it was the same thing. Wake up, a made would come do her hair, have breakfast with Tamaki who would be overly excited as always, go to classes ignore the countless stares, go to lunch and order the only thing that looked good which usually was pasta, go to afternoon classes, then go to Host Club and just deal with the customers till the end of the day. Where from there she at last got a break and free time to herself, she'd mostly spent it on e-mailing her friends and watch TV and videos on the internet and read fanfiction, but still it was alone time. She was looking forward to her first weekend in Japan which was only one day, which disappointed her but at least she got a day off.

Unfortunetly the day was anything but fun or relaxing as Tamaki insisted on giving her a tour of Japan with the entire host club! There were only three people she truly liked in the Host club, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori. Haruhi understood what she was living except what she was living with was much worse so Haruhi did her best to give her a few moments of normal time as she possibly could give her. Honey was so cute and fun that he drew away most of the tension in Heather's life, plus it was almost impossible to hate him. Mori was pretty silent and for that she liked him.

She barely could get any piece and quiet and alone time at all that day, and before she knew it was already monday and she hated monday's. But what Heather didn't know was that things were going to get even more stressful in her life.

"Hmph so this is the place?", said an unfamiliar face at the school grounds. "Better go meet the chairmen and see a dear friend of mine, and this famous Host Club that I heard so much about."

After school soon came before they knew it and the Host Club was all ready in what they thought was going to be the greatest cospaly ever.

"Tamaki-sempai", Haruhi said exasperated, "are we really doing this of all things?".

"Of course", he said with confidence and absolute assurance. "According to Kyoya's research this is the hottest thing right now so its perfect!".

"If you say so sempai", Haruhi said with a sigh figuring it was Kyoya's idea. Just then the double doors were pushed with such a powerful force that they slammed against the walls behind them and stayed there.

Everyone in the Host Club was shocked that someone made the doors almost stick into the walls, they looked to see what kind of monster could do such a thing only to not see a giant buff looking male, but a medium sized, slender looking teenage girl.

She looked to be about 16 years old, her skin was a pinkish white and her hair was a waste length and brown with a slight red tint to it. Her eyes were a brilliant bright grin and they were also slightly slinted showing that she had asian blood and heritage. But what really shocked them was her oufit for she was wearing a school uniform style dress only it was a crimson color. Who was this mysterious girl? Who had an evil expression that could only match Kyoya's?

"Guess who's here Hea~", she was saying as she ran into the room but then stopped when she saw the Host Club in Twilight cosplay. "What...the...hell?", was all she could say as she looked at each host club member. Tamaki was Edward of course he had the exact same hairstyle as the one in the movie and outfit. Haruhi was bella she wore a long brown wig and a simple shirt and jeans. Kyoya was Carlisle his hair and ensemble was also like that in the movie. Honey was Alice and just like everyone else same hair same outfit as in the movie. Mori was Emmet he luckily didn't have the same hairstyle as the one in the movie but he was wearing the same outfit. Hikaru was Jacob only he was movie Jacob so he had long hair and also wore doggy ears and wore furred gloves and a tail to represent that he was a werewolf. Kaoru was movie Jasper with the same hair and outfit. All the vampire's wore pale make-up and fangs, they were completely wrong!

"I'm outta here", the girl said and stompped out the door only to run into Heather in the process and fall over each other. "Ow", they said in unison. "I'm sorry about that", they also said in unison but then stopped.

"That...voice", they said and looked at each other and gasped.

"Heath?", said the mysterious girl.

"Tre?", Heather said. As they helped each other up and looked at each other, Heather continued. "Oh wow it is you Tre what are you doing here?!".

"Your not gonna believe it", Tre said to her friend happy to see her. "But I got a call from the exchange program saying that someone volunterred to be a host family and insisted that I come live with them. My parents agreed when they found out I'd be going to such a prestigous school. I just got out from meeting the chairmen today, and let me tell you he sure is as weird as you told him."

"Don't tell he dressed up for you too?", Heather said with a sigh.

"Yeah but instead of George Washington he was Abraham Lincoln", she said telling her experience. "The minute I walk in and its American Flag decor everywhere and there he is in his outfit, he then proceeds and makes a speech about how happy he was to have two American commoners and all about welcome and international friendships. So I said 'Stuff the friendship talk and just give me my uniform and tell me where music room #3 is", he didn't take that too well. But I didn't care I took the uniform changed in the closest and left with him awestruck at his desk."

Heather sighed, "Same old Tre, hey you were just coming in here? Why were you leaving in such a hurry?".

"Oh because of that disgusting sight", she said bluntly pointing behind her making the Host Club stiffen at being called disgusting. Heather looked behind her friend and dropped her jaw in shock.

"What are you guys suppose to dressed as?", she said through clenched teeth. "Please tell its not!", she said but Honey finished her sentence.

"Twilight", he said cheerfully and both Trelynne and Heather sank to the floor what they feared a reality, they soon jerked themselves up and glared at the Host Club.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR ALL WRONG! THIS IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF TWILIGHT!", they said in unison and went down the line.

"You!", Tre shouted at Kyoya and threw a blond wig she picked out of her backpack at him. "Put this on! And change that outfit! Change it into a white lab coat or something! Something a doctor would wear now move!", she said not giving him a chance to say no.

"Tamaki that hair is ridculous!", Heather shouted and took out a comb then combed it roughly as Tre held him down. "There! Don't use that stupid hairstyle for Edward!".

"But", Tamaki was about to protest but the two girls ganged up on him in aboslute fury.

"No buts! You got that!", Tamaki nodded and shrank into his chair.

"You!", Tre said as she glared at Kaoru and combed it backward. "That's his hair! And you better not have that stupid expression!", she said making Kaoru change his expression.

"Honey! Change the outfit!", was all Heather said to him then moved onto Mori.

"Mori! Get a black curly hair and wear something different now!", she said and Mori rush off to do so.

"You! Put your hair in a ponytail! Otherwise your good!", Tre said to Haruhi and she did so not wanting to be forced.

Finally both girls glared at Hikaru as he back up against a wall. "Your the most disgraceful of all!", they said as Tre took out some scissors and cut the wig. "Jacob's hair isn't this long!", she said and ignored Hikaru's cries. Heather then took off the dog ears, wolf tail, and furred gloves. "He isn't that kind of werewolf! He is either a full wolf or a human he isn't both mized together!".

Finally the one thing they changed was that they ordered everyone to spit out there fangs and throw them away once they did so, they looked so different with just a little change and both girls were satisfied.

"That's better you two looked like the sucky movie version", Heather said and Tre nodded in agreement. "You look much better now!".

"I didn't think you were a twilight fan little sis", he said still a little shocked from the sudden makeover.

"Yeah, but I'm not a twitard trust me they'd murder Hikaru for he just tried to pull off", she said not joking making him shiver a little.

"Anyway could you please tell us who she is", Kaoru asked. "You obviously know her, so care to introduce her?".

"Oh sorry", Heather said apologetically and gestured to her friend. "This is one of my best and closets friends Trelynne Dwyer."

"Oh so your Miss Dwyer?", Kyoya said and smiled. "Well, welcome to Ouran."

"Yes welcome and thank you for helping us today", Tamaki said taking her hand and bowing. "Thank you ever so much princess", he said giving her a sideways glance smile, expecting her to blush and be embarassed.

"Uhh ok...? Can you let go of my hand now?", she said not affected at all just like Heather.

Crushed Tamaki staggered backwards and pouted in his corner with his bear like he usually did, when depressed.

"Is he gonna be ok?", Tre asked almost concerned.

Heather sighed and nodded, "Yeah trust me he does this all the time." Tre shrugged and moved continued.

"Anyway do you know anyone by the name of Ootori? That's the host family I'm staying with and they told me they had a son that goes here", Tre continued leaving Heather completely shocked, she then turned her head slowly and glared at Kyoya.

"Kyoya! You brought her here?!", she asked enraged. "I hope your not thinking what I think your thinking!".

"If you thinking that I'm thinking about having her join the Host club as a Hostess then your right that is what I'm thinking", he said putting his glasses back into place not concerned at all. "So what do you say Miss Trelynne? Care to join?".

"No thanks", she said bluntly and turned to leave.

"Wait don't you want to help your friend out?", Kyoya said with a wicked smile. "If you join I'll cut her customer quota in half yours will be half as well so what do you say now?".

"Still no", Tre said again bluntly making everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Heather fall on the floor.

"You don't even help a friend?! Are you cold hearted?!", those who fell said making Tre cover her ears.

"I'd help if it was something else more serious", Tre said explaining. "But this kind of thing she has to do on her own, it was her own fault she shouldn't cry to me for help."

"First of all it was that idiots fault", Heather said pointing to Tamaki still moping in the corner. "And second of all I didn't ask for your help I had no idea what Kyoya's plan was until now, so don't think I'm puting all my hope in you I'm not a crybaby anymore."

"Right ok sorry about that", Tre said actually sincere.

"Well then how about a little competition", Kyoya said with a sly smile. "We'll do the exact same as with Miss Heather, if one of us can make you blush in any one of our sessions today then you have to join, if none of us make you blush at all then you don't deal?".

Trelynne looked at him serious for a moment but then smiled wicked dark smile that made everyone but Kyoya and Heather shiver in there place.

"Your not gonna give up are you?", Tre asked and Kyoya's smirk was more then enoughto answer her question.

Tre laughed, "Alright I'll take that bet", she said the continued. "I understand Heather gave you only one day, I'll be more generous and give you three days chance. If you can get me to blush in three days time then I will join, deal?".

Kyoya smirked and extended his hand Tre took it and they shook. "Deal, by the way I'm Kyoya Ootori. Your host brother so you'll be coming home with me today."

"Hmph", Tre said, "don't think that'll give you an advantage I won't lose."

"Well I can say the same for myself", Kyoya said as it soon became a battle of the dark smiles.

'This is gonna end badly', Heather thought as she adjusted the Rosalie costume she was suppose to wear. "Oh well doesn't concern me at all".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that is the end of chapter 6!

Me: wow thing are sure heating up who will win between these two?

Tre: obviously me

Kyoya: I think your mistaken I am sure to win i never lose

Tre: Oh did you not lose to Heather?

Kyoya: technically in your standards yes but in the end she joined didn't she? and was forced to stay?

Tre: I guess but don't think that will happen with me

Kyoya: wouldn't dream of it

Me: Ok i better stop this ;^^ well come back for the next chapter and see what happens!


	7. Battle of the Demon Lord's

**Chapter 7! Yes here comes the fun, with a new challenge who will win? I think Kyoya has a trick up his sleeve, and Trelynne is a hard nut to crack. Hmm how about a bet?**

**Tamaki: I bet on Kyoya!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: We bet on Kyoya also!**

**Honey: I bet on Trelynne!**

**Mori:....I bet on Trelynne also I guess....**

**Haruhi: Do I have to bet?**

**Everyone else: Yes!**

**Haruhi: *sigh* then I bet on Kyoya. **

**Heather: I will not bet. **

**Everyone: What?! Why?!**

**Heather: Because I don't feel like it**

**On with the Chapter!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The next day Heather didn't find Tre in her class, 'guess she's in a different class', she thought at first until she came stomping in looking all high and mighty like she usually did. 'Oh boy she looks pretty confident about something', she thought as Tre caught her eye and waved.

"Class this is Trelynne Dwyer", the teacher said as soon as class started. "She's also a foreign exchagne student from America, like Miss Heather. So I'm sure there is no need for questions since Miss Heather already answered most of those you wanted to know." Even so there were still hands that went up. "Uhh", the teacher said as he turned to Trelynne. "I'm sorry would you mind?".

"I know you may questions", Trelynne interrupted the teacher as she adressed the class. "But I would very much not like to answer them you see", she said as she gave the class a sad look. "I-I get very shy, and I don't know if I can answer anyone's questions and I don't want to disappoint anyone if I don't know how to answer. So umm", the one thing Trelynne was excellant at was decieving people and making them believe anything, and this school was no different. All the hands that were up went down immediately as Tre sat herself in the back row smirking at her victory.

The first day of the bet took place, right after school the Host club closed down activities in order to put there all into this. For none of them wanted to lose again after being ignored so easily by Heather. Meanwhile she and Haruhi sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet, well as peaceful as it could get with the rest of the Host Club members being loud and rambunctious as they always were, But at least they didn't have any hostess duites to perform.

The Host club decided to go in the same order as Heather did so Tamaki was up first, "My dear girl your name I must say as the equivelance of a foreign queen. Its so unique yet special that of which could only equal to your beauty and intelligence my princess", he said hamming it up as usual and again like the first time he failed. As Trelynne pinched his cheeks and said, "Yeah nice try sweety, but I don't fall for sweet talk. Next!", she cried as he slumped into his corner depressed.

After that it was the same again one after the other Kyoya's cool and devilish behavior had no effect on her as she easily gave him a cold dark smile and shouted, "Next!". The twins used their brotherly love routine at first Trelynne pulled back a little surprised but she regained her composure and smiled. "Heh, I've seen better material from my yoai manga and anime. Next!", she cried as tehy too slumped into defeat.

Honey was up next as he offered her all kinds of sweets using as much of his cuteness as he could. "Oh your so cuuuttte!!", she squealed as she hugged him then cupped his chin and smiled evily. "I could just eat you up", she said as a dark aura surrounded her and her eyes glowed red, this scarred Honey so much that he ran into Mori's arms and cried.

"Scary demon lady is gonna eat me!". Trelynne laughed in victory and sneered at the other members of the club. There was only one hope left and that was Mori but just like the first time, he failed.

"Can I offer you some tea?", he asked. Trelynne was silent for a moment then she put her finger to her chin and made a cutsey face that would make any man's hard melt. "I'm so sorry, but I only drink milk tea", she said as she made everyone else in the room blush and they rushed to get milk tea. Before they realized that they had fell into a trap it was too late, and their time was up for that day, as the big clock chimmed at 6pm indicating that they had lost on the first day.

Trelynne then hopped off the coach and smiled a wicked smile at the boys, "You got two days left, but if this is the best you got then I guarantee that your gonna lose", she said as she laughed evily and slammed the doors behind her.

The next day was the same, the boys this time doubled the power of their tactics only to end in failure and having them slump in defeat.

"Oh hohohoho", she laughed as they cried in misery. "Tomorrow is your last day good luck you'll need it." As said as she left out the door again, the Host club didn't like to lose especially when they were competing using hosting. There was only one ray of hope now for them.

"Miss Heather!", the twins shouted in unison as Tamaki shouted, "little sister!", she turned from her book to find three anxious faces staring at her intently making her jump in shock.

"What is it?!", she shouted annoyed.

"Do you know what Miss Trelynne's type is?!", they begged and pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes. "Or anything at all that will help us?! Tell us please!".

"Even if I did know I would tell you!", she cried annoyed and sighed. "Listen Tre tells people very little, the only thing I know is her favorite type of anime guy. If any of you have a chance at making her blush its the twins, she adores yaoi she repeatedling has tried to corrupt me to it, but it looks like the twins haven't worked so your all hopeless I'd have to say", she said bluntly as she packed her stuff up as she and Haruhi ignored their shocked expressions and left them to wallow in their sarrows.

Finally the last day came, and even though Heather told them it was hopeless they still gave it their very best, as she entered the room with her devilish confidence and equally devilish smile. "Alright boys lets see what you got", she said as she sat by Tamaki.

"Your eyes are brighter and more radient then the stars of the milky way, if I could I'd drag the very same stars to rain upon so as to make the world notice your ever rare beauty and gloriousness", he whispered in her ear and brushed his hand against her chin. Trelynne lightly slapped his hand away and shooed him.

"Way too overdone there princey nice try though", she said with a smirk and motioned for the next boy to sit next to her. Kyoya usually would go after Tamaki but this time he insisted on being last so the twins were up.

Instead of going with the brotherly love routine they decided to try charming her at the same time, this would make many a girl blush but this just made Tre yawn with boredom. "Soon it, done it, know it", she said and waved them away.

Honey tried extra extra hard to be the cutest he could be, but it did no good as she just stared blankly at him. "Your trying too hard so its not cute anymore, that's no fun next!", she cried ignoring Honey's tears. Mori tried to do the opposite of what his usual routine was, he decided to act a little charming. Mori stood before Trelynne then slowly yet gracefully he bowed like he was true royalty as he took her hand and kissed lightly, yet still withholding his same old expression. "Princess", he said with a whisper like passionate voice. "Won't you join us?". Kyoya quickly wrote down notes so as to remind him to make Mori do that again in regular club hours.

Trelynne was silent for awhile a little shocked at first she didn't know how to react as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as she gave him a smirk and a wink. "Well aren't you just filled with surprises nice try hun but not quite you almost had me though", she said sticking out her tongue and looked at the clock. "Well looks like you have ten minutes otherwise I win", she said with a shrug as she turned her back on Kyoya. "You might as well give up, no one here got me to blush at all. I doubt you can win~", she started but then stopped as Kyoya came up from behind and leaned against her.

His very breath on her neck as he whispered something so low that only she could hear, after he finished what he said he smirked in victory. As Trelynne's face became as red as a bright neon sign with red lettering, she was so bright that she was glowing. Kyoya had gotten her to blush and just before 6pm as the big clock rang loudly making everyone jump after the long moment of silence.

At first the Host club couldn't believe it, but after awhile they all smiled brightly as they jumped in the air and shouted. "We did it! Kyoya you won! We got a new Hostess for out club!", they said as Kyoya again smirked in victory.

Trelynne jerked her whole torso angrily at him and her face became even redder if that was even possible, "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK AND YOU KNOW IT!", she shouted and pointed accusingly.

Kyoya snapped his head back at her and smiled with teasingly wicked grin, "You never said I couldn't say that to you. So I win fair and square I'll be seeing you here tomorrow with Haruhi and Heather be nice to the customers."

Trelynne didn't say anything she only stood with anger and annoyance at losing, finally she turned her body with a huff and pouted. "FINE! I'LL JOIN YOUR DAMN CLUB!", she shouted then she turned her head with an evil grin, "but expect me to come up with my revenge, it will help the club too. In fact I may get addicted, then you just may regret having me join for I'm about to make your lives a living hell. But hey lets try to have fun ok?". As she laughed evily and her dark evil aura surrounded her and the entire room the Host Club couldn't help but shiver and already regret what they had just done, and wondered what they had truly asked for.

Meanwhile Heather was still reading casually not surprised at all by her friends behavior,"Oh boy here we go", she said with a sigh. "This is gonna be just like back home, only way more tormenting, and maybe people might actually go mentally unstable (though many came close back home)."

"Wow", Haruhi said a little scarred. "She sounds a little, tyranical..." she said not being able to put it into other words.

"Yeah", Heather said casually, "don't worry though you and I are on her good terms so were pretty safe. For now that is."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?", Haruhi said as the other Host Club members heard their conversation and also shivered scarred for the future.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that conclude chapter 7!

Me: Well looks like Kyoya won!

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi: Yay! We won the bet!

Honey and Mori: Awwww

Heather: What did you guys bet on anyway?

Honey: T-T *gives all his desserts and sweets*

Mori: *comforts him*

Heather: Ahh I see....interesting bet.

Kyoya: :) I'd knew that I'd win.

Trelynne: X SHUT UP! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE BUT NOT THE WAR KYOYA!

Kyoya: yeah yeah keep dreaming

Me: ;^^ well I better end this now before things get ugly, look forward to the next chapter! Another new friend will be coming soon and well lets just say things get a little....crazy.


	8. The Jellyfish Hostess?

**Alright chapter 8 is here! Sorry for taking so long I was working on something else, but I'm here now!**

**Everyone: Yay! *claps***

**Me: Ok so, I am super excited to write this chapter for I have feeling its going to be a good one!**

**Heather: Uh oh I don't like where this is going. **

**Tamaki: Why would you say that?**

**Heather: *sigh* I just have a bad feeling don't ask me why. **

**Me: Can I continued please?**

**Everyone:....**

**Me: Good, alright so today we are going to be greeting another foreign princess a friend of Heather and Trelynne too! ^^**

**Everyone: What?!?!?! **

**Me: Now I know what your thinking why am I telling you this now? Well I think you'll be surprised by her character that's all I'm saying for now. **

**Everyone: -_- now we all have a bad feeling.**

**On with the chapter!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

A couple of weeks had gone by ever since the Host Club added Hostesses, and the number customers increased by the day as friends would tell friends about the clubs new additions. It wasn't long before a Hostess Fan Club was formed that included both males and females. Girls who had Haruhi before as a host would often request her so as too talk and make conversation. But other girls also requested Heather for her cool and serious attitude, and Trelynne for her well....she was basically an everybody type. An all rounder as they called her so she got along with everyone. Even though she resented being forced into the club Tre still could not hide the fun she had with messing with people's emotions.

"Who knew this would be so much fun?", she once said to Heather as the last customers left for the day. "I wish I wasn't forced then maybe I'd join willingly, I'll still have my revenge but at least I can have a little fun along the way."

"Same old Trelynne", Heather said with a sigh, "always have to torture somebody at least more then once in their lifetimes."

Trelynne chuckled, "Well of course, I mean what did you expect from me? To not cause pain and suffering when I can?".

"Nothing just saying you never change", was all Heather replied as she started to read the book she got from the library.

Later it was soon time for club activities the theme this time was Heavenly Angels, everyone was dressed like a different angel as the music room was decorated in white and gold decor with an acutal harpist playing in the background. Everyone just went on with their Host Club duties until Honey shared some exciting news with everybody.

"Guess what you guys?", he asked as he took a bite with his cake, he looked like a child angel which made him both cute and kinda sad in thinking of him as a small boy that died. "Soon another American exchange student will attend here! And she's gonna stay with me! Isn't that great?!".

"What?! Another one?!", everyone shouted in unison as Honey continued to eat his cake.

Heather and Trelynne then sighed in unison, "Uh oh not again", they said then faced each other worried.

"You don't think that?", Heather started then her voice trailed off as she looked at Kyoya's evil smirk.

"That Kyoya planned this do you?", Trelynne finished as she saw the same exact evil smirk as well.

"That bastard so planned this", Heather said clenching her teeth in anger and annoyance. "We have got to make sure that the new exchange student does not fall for his trap!".

Trelynne didn't respond as she too started to think up evil thoughs and smirked devilishly. 'Uh oh', Heather thought and sighed. 'Looks like I'm on my own.'

For the past three days Honey had been super excited about meeting the exchange student, for one thing he wouldn't be going home alone anymore. Tamaki had Heather, Kyoya had Trelynne, the twins had each other, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi had no one. But neither Mori or Haruhi cared, which made Honey feel really lonely. Now he wouldn't be lonely, the only thing he wished for the exchange student was that she loved sweet things like him. 'That way we'll have so much in common!', he thought and sighed happily.

Another three days went by and the exchange student still did not come, and everyday Honey would get more and more depressed so much so that they canceled club activities that day to try to cheer him up.

"Come on Honey don't be so sad", Tamaki said to him as he gave him a slice of cake. "Maybe she'll come tomorrow!".

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before!", Honey cried as he ate the cake tearfully. "She's not coming! I'm gonna be alone wahh!".

As everyone tried to comfort him Heather couldn't help but sigh with relief for the girl, 'I feel sorry for Honey but I'm just glad that another victim didn't fall into their clutc~".

"WAZZUP PEOPLES?!", a voice boomed through the room as the double doors were pushed open and a medium sized girl with a slender figure, wearing the school uniform only in a dark purple. Her hair was put up into pig tails and she wore glasses with slender black frames around it. "Brianna Johnson is in the hizouse!", she cried as everyone turned to face the strange girl. Immediately Heather and Trelynne were frozen into place not believing the sight they had just seen.

Honey peeked over Tamaki's shoulder as his eyes soon brightened as he jumped out of his chair and ran to Brianna happily. "Brianna! I have longed to meet you!", he said hugging her around the waste. "I'm Mistukni Honozuka! But you can just call me Honey everyone does you'll be living with me in my house!".

At first Brianna didn't react but then her face grew into a big smile as she too hugged Honey tightly, "Your Mitsukuni? They said you were 18! Your so cute for an 18 year old!".

"Br-br-", was all Heather Trelynne could get out until finally they processed that the person in the purple dress was indeed who they thought she was. "BRI?!", they cried in unison making Biranna jerk her whole Torso towards the two stunned girls.

"Oh My Cookies", Brianna said as she let go of Honey and ran up to her friends knocking them over as she hugged them both at the same time. "I didn't know you guys went here too! Its so good to see you! Now we can all go to the same school together yay!".

After the three girls got up after Brianna's death hug, Kyoya and Tamaki lead them to the coaches and chairs so that they could talk and get aquainted with Brianna a little more. "So", Kyoya started sipping a cup of tea then continued. "This is your friend from your school back in America?".

Brianna nodded her head and smiled brightly, "I'm Brianna Johnson, sorry for just charging in like that but I was in a good mood and excited to meet you guys after I met the chairmen! He was so funny we was dressed up as Uncle Sam and had all these American flags everywhere it was the most hysterical sight I had ever seen, I was sure glad that the chairmen wasn't some old fuddy duddy. When the big man in charge is a real stickler you can't have any fun, so now I know I can."

The Host Club was absolutely amazed by Brianna's behavior, she was the complete opposite of Heather and was not as well...demonic as Trelynne. She was bright, happy, and a fun-loving girl immediately Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru came to love her, Honey loved her the most though.

"Hey Bri-Chan?", he asked using the name Heather and Tre gave her. "Do you like cake, cookies, and pie and all sweet things?".

"Pshh", Bri said waving her hand as if the answer was obvious. "Of course I don't who does?", she said at first letting the answer sink in, as Honey became depressed again she bursted out laughing. "Of course I do silly! Who doesn't love sweet things?". Honey turned all bright eyed and happy as he ran to the kitchen then ran back out in a flash holding a piece of cake up to her.

"Would you like some?", he asked.

"OMG! Yes", she said taking the piece and hugged him. "Your so nice! I like you yay!", she said as he grabbed his own peice and they ate together happily. "Oh my cookies!", she said inbetween a few bights. "This is the best cake I have ever had so far!". Honey smiled an even bigger smile and ate even happier if that was even possible. The two were practically oblivious to the other members as they watched the sugar coated scene some moved, some well not.

"Miss Brianna may I discuss a proposition with you?", Kyoya said as he walked up to the two and smiled devilishly.

Brianna smiled back (though not quite evily) and nodded.

"Good, now you see the room your in right now is where our club takes place. Usually we'd be open but today we took a day off as you can see your two friends are members of this club as well as Honey-sempai", he said gesturing to Honey as he smiled happily. "Everyone here is a club member and well we are in a bit of a predicamet we are in need of more female members. Now I understand that being a Hostess may not be to one's liking so I'd like to make a deal with you~", he said but was interrupted when Bri said.

"Oh can I join the club?", Bri asked waving her hand in the air as if she knew the answer to a question in the classroom and really wanted to answer it. "It looks like you guys have a lot of fun! So can I join too please?!".

Kyoya was at a lost for a second he thought that he'd have to trick her or get her to break something like with the other two, but this one Brianna was willing to join. "Ok yes you may join Miss Brianna just sign here and you are a member", he said with a chuckle as he held up the contract.

"Yay! Let me get my pen!", she said as she dug through her bag.

"Wait Bri don't do it!", Heather cried as she ran and stood in between her and Kyoya. Brianna was very confused at why her friend was stopping her.

"Why not?", she asked.

Heather slowly turned her whole body towards her friend at first her head down, even though you couldn't see her face the aura of anxiety and depression surged around her easily. "Because", she said as she slowly raised her head with the scariest look anyone had ever seen, she looked like a depressed demon and a black aura could be seen coming out of her. "You have no idea what its like, always being surround by rich people who have no idea of the outside world. They talk to you in annoying ways and never ever have a clue to what someone really means when they speak. They are so naive its annoying, and you are forced to wear embarassing outfits, Tre herself helps out with the themes and you can imagine what she has planned up her sleeve."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?", Tre cried as she ran towards the two red in the face.

"Tre dont pretend to be insulted I know what you have planned", Heather said returning to her blank expression.

Trelynne shifted her feet back and forth as her eyes shifted from left to right, "I have no idea what your talking about", she said in a not convincing way to hide something.

"Tre, please as if you can hide your nature and your obsessions from me", Heather said completely ignoring Brianna and Kyoya. Using the distraction Kyoya pulled Bri to the side and held up the document beaming and excited she signed and became an official member of the Host Club.

"Ok you got me I do have something planned", Tre said and snickered evily, making the rest of the club shiver in place.

Heather sighed and shook her head not surprised as she turned to where Bri was, "You see Bri you don't want to join with what there is planned for you in the future. I'm trying to save you because I have experien", she then stopped as she saw Kyoya holding up the document with Brianna's signature on it. Heather gasped and screamed silently as Kyoya smiled wickedly at another victory and as Bri jumped up and down on one of the coaches in joy that she was in the club.

Immediately Heather sank to the floor in agony and defeat, "Why do I even bother?", she mumbled as she raised herself up and sighed scratching her head. "Well guess I can't do anything about it, might as well enjoy having another friend here. And at least she'll make things more interesting in here."

"That's the spirit little sister!", Tamaki said from behind and hugged her. "Its always good to have friends!".

Annoyed she quickly slipped out of his hug letting him fall as he stood in place leaning over, "I'm not your little sister", was all she said leaving him face down on the floor.

She then later joined the rest of the members as they had a mini welcome party for Bri, despite trying to get her friend out of the club Heather was secretly happy. Bri was one of the few people who could get her to lighten up and laugh, she was always so much fun and she had a feeling Bri would be turning the Host Club upside down with her wacky behavior.

"Hey you know what we should do to celebrate?", Bri asking standing up with that familar excitement that both Tre and Heather recognized.

'Uh oh she's not gonna say what I think she's gonna say is she?', they thought in unison.

"We should all do the Jellyfish!", Bri cried jumping in the air.

Heather and Tre then sighed in unison and thought, 'She said it', knowing this was coming.

"What's the Jellyfish?", Honey asked curious and his eyes full of wonder.

"Only the most awesomest move in the entire universe", she replied making everyone in the Host club (except Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, Heather and Tre) excited as well. "Wanna see it?", Bri asked and the one's excited shook their heads vigorisly. Even Haruhi and Kyoya looked curious to what this was.

"Alright here we goes", she said as she stood still for a moment then she lifted her arms and started wiggling them in front of her body and wiggling her hips a little while crying, "Whooo!", full of enthusiasm. The Host club member's stared in awe except for Haruhi who was a little confused and didn't think of it as anything really special. Kyoya felt the same as Haruhi and the both of them decided to not even ask what this really was.

"Come on everyone do it!", Bri encouraged everyone as she stood in front of them going, "Whooo!", Honey immediately joined in, then Tamaki, the twins then did it too, and last Mori though he did it with very little emotion and looked like a robot when he tried.

"Alright everyone do the Jellyfish!", Bri cried and in unison they all shouted, "Whoooo!", making Heather and Tre burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh I just knew they would be swept up by it", Heather said in between laughs. "I just didn't think Mori would do it he looks so robotic!".

"Aww don't pick on Mori he's trying", Tre said giggling also. "Its the twins that are the funniest, I don't know why they just are! Man wish we taped this! This would be so good on youtube."

"Already covered", Kyoya said pointing to a camera in the corner of the room and then another on the other side. "This room is equipped with camera's that cover all angle's if you wish you can take it and put it on the internet."

"Sweet", Trelynne cried happily and ran to the security room to get the tapes laughing evily. The twins and Tamaki quickly ran after her.

"Wait stop you can't do that!", they cried paniced at not wanting to made fools of all over the world. Leaving Bri, Honey, and Mori as they continued to do the Jellyfish.

"You know that's the first time I heard you laugh since being here", Kyoya said to Heather as he eyed her dark like and curious. "Why haven't you laughed before she came here?".

Heather was taken aback and turned her head as if telling him, 'Its none of your business', but eventually she soften and sighed as she turned to him with a sincere and gentle look on her face. I side no one has really seen since she came. "Its because", she said then stopped hesitent but then continued. "Bri is one of the people who can get me to lighten up, I am able to not be so serious around her and a few others. Tre is another one but Bri just gets me to loosen up a lot more. But there is another who gets me to completly forget my seriousness or as close to forgetting as I can get. That's why I laughed, it was like we were back home with everyone."

Kyoya showed no sign of emotion he just simply stared at Heather making her turn her head again and returned to what she was doing before, "What is that person like?", he asked. And when she stared at him confused he continued to speak. "The one who gets you to loosen up completely. What does she look like and what's her personality."

Heather glared knowing it was a trap, "She is my best friend and is fun that is all I'm gonna say about her", she said and got out her pencil and started writing, making it clear that she was not going to give anything else out.

Kyoya sighed but smiled wickedly not about to give up, he thought that the Hostesses needed one more edition so he was going to do a lot of digging on Heather's past to find out about this girl who could get one of the most serious people he had ever met besides himself and Haruhi to loosen up. 'She must be quite the character', he thought as he started to already conduct plans.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 8!

Me: Sorry it took so long! I just really had to work on the sequel but I'm gonna do both and chapter 9 will come in a matter of days!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: So what did you all think of Bri? She's a real person too you know?

Haruhi: Wait so she really is like...how you describe her in the story?

Me: ;^^ yeah and she really did invent the Jellyfish she's gotten Tre to do it and a lot more of our friends Heather and I don't do it, were too serious.

Everyone:....

Me: Ok so next chapter is gonna be really fun I can't wait to write it! Its how should I put this? Like the icing on top of a cake or something like that, it'll be fun! Look forward to it!


	9. Cake Wars!

**Hello Everyone! Here we are at chapter 9! And its gonna be fun! We have a very exciting event today at Ouran for the Host Club. **

**Everyone: Really what kind of exciting event?**

**Me: ;3 lets just say its gonna be a cake walk, now lets get on with the chapter!**

**Everyone: I got a bad feeling about this...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hello everyone how are you all doing today?", Renge cried into a mic as the huge arena of students errupted into ear shattering cheers. "Wow sure sounds like everyone is excited! Well I'm your host Renge and welcome too, the very first HOST CLUB CAKE OFF!", she cried punching her fist in the air as the crowd errupted into another fit of cheers. "Alright let's get started first let's introduce my co-host and organizer for this event Kyoya Ootori".

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming", he said with a side smile making all the girls squeal with delight.

"It's sure a huge event you have organized here Kyoya", Renge said to him in the center stage. "Where did the idea come to you?".

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up farther along his nose, "Well it just came to me, for aparently all our Hostesses know how to bake, and some of them even partcipated in Bake Off's so I decided to hold one for it seemed quite interesting, and entertaining."

"And indeed it will be!", Renge said nodding with agreement as the lights suddenly shut off and a single spot light shined over them. "Ok now its time to introduce our teams! First up is the Green Team!", she cried as another spot light shined over Tamaki, Haruhi, and Heather in kitchen one of the huge arena. "The members include Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, and Heather Beattie they will be making a three flavored Napolotin marble cake sure sounds tasty! Next we have the Red Team!", Renge cried as another spot light shined over Hikaru, Koaru, and Trelynne in kitchen two. "The members of this team are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, and they'll be making a red velvet cake with buttercream icing! Wow sounds very good!" Finally the last spotlight shined over Honey, Mori, and Bri in kitchen three. "Finally we have the Purple Team! The members here are Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, aka Honey and Mori and Brianna Johnson aka Bri. They'll be making a double chocolate german cake. Wow such great sounding cakes! Now let's introduce our judges!".

Another spotlight shined over three people with two chairs left over, "First up is Nekozawa of the Black Magic club", she said introducing the student in the black cloak holding his puppet Belznef on his right hand. "Then we have the vice chairmen of class 2-A Ayame Jonochi!", she said gesturing to her as she sat politely. "Then there is the Chairmen of Ouran himself, Yuzuru Suoh", she said gesturing to him as he smiled hugely at seeing his son bake. "Then the last two judges are none other then Kyoya Ootori and myself Renge Houshakuji," she said as the two took their seats with mics in hand and as three other mics rised in front of the other three judges as well.

"Now bakers!", she continued with a cry, "on your marks, get set, bake!". At that cue Heather, Haruhi, and Trelynne grabbed their supplies and started at the speed of light.

"Wow they sure are pumped they must really want to show off their skills", Renge commented surprised.

Kyoya's glasses gleamed as he chuckled darkly, "You could say that".

"Alright Tamaki crack these eggs and whisk", Heather commanded.

Tamaki saluted and gladly took the eggs, bowl, and whisk "Leave it to me little sister!", he cried.

She then turned to Haruhi who nodded as they cut the strawberries and melted the chocolate, 'Were not losing this challenge!', they thought mentally remembering the promise Kyoya made them. _Whoever wins does not have to come for Host Club duties for a whole week, and for those paying off debts get their number of customers cut off by a third as well, good luck. _

"I will not lose!", Heather cried then continued. "Tamaki how are the eggs coming", she shouted as she turned her head towards him and sank to the floor at what he was doing. Tamaki was acutally putting whole eggs in the bowl and whisking them together. Haruhi saw too and she sank as well both got up in unison and stomped over angrily at him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOUR SUPPOSE TO CRACK THE EGGS! NOT PUT THE WHOLE THING IN! YOU DON'T USE SHELLS BAKA!", the shouted in unison and pushed him away from his post. "DO SOMETHING ELSE LIKE PUTTING FLOUR INTO THE BOWL AND NOT THE KIND YOU GROW THE STUFF IN THE BAG!", they shouted as they dumped the contents into the sink and whisked the eggs properly leaving Tamaki depressed as he put flour in the bowl.

Meanwhile over on Tre's kitchen she was also having problems. "You idiots! Don't use sugar cubes for this recipe! Why did you get those anyway?", Tre asked stopped them from putting a whole thing of sugar cubes into a bowl.

"We thought this would be easier", they said in unison causing Tre to facepalmed herself in the forehead. The anger took over as a menacing red aura surrounded her making the twins quiver in fear. "Get out! Leave it to me!", she said pushing them out of the way.

"B-but we have all have to work in the kitchen or else we'll be disqualified", the twins said in unison.

"Then peel potatoes in the corner that way your still working!", Tre cried whisking the eggs and pounding the flour into a bowl.

The twins did so sadly and bored, but did not want to go against Trelynne.

"Well she sure has an aura darker then the night", Nekozawa said impressed.

"It looks like she has grand skill in the kitchen as well, I can tell she strives for perfection", Ayame said also impressed.

"But it looks as if there is more too why she wants to win", Renge commented as Kyoya snickered again.

_If you win this challenge Trelynne then I'll see to it that you don't have to attend another social event like the other night again. _

'I am not going to another one of those damned balls', Trelynne thought remembering the promise Kyoya made to her. "I won't lose!".

Meanwhile in Kitchen Three...

"Lets put some strawberries into the cake batter too!", Honey cried carrying a bushel of unwashed strawberries and was about to put it into the batter until Mori stopped him.

"No", was all he said as Honey sighed in defeat.

"How about caramel?", Bri asked with puppy dog eyes, Honey immediately cheered up and did the same.

"No", Mori said out front then continued, "we stick with the recipe."

"It may not look it but Mori can be a real perfectionist at times", Honey said with a sigh.

"Aww man, we just wanted to make it more tasty", Bri said also with a sigh.

"We'll add white chocolate flakes you guys shave the chocolate", Mori said making the two brighten up as they grabbed the white chocolate and started shaving it.

"Oh a nice tough there by Mori adding different types of chocolate too the cake", Renge said as the other judges nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long until the three kitchen finished the batter and started baking the cake, they then moved onto the icing.

"Tamaki think you can whisk the strawberry icing as I whisk the vanilla and Haruhi the chocolate? We need it whipped so that its fluffy and easy to spread?", Heather asked the depressed Tamaki who immediately became happy again.

"Of course I can!", he said as he took the bowl and started whisking with grace and elegance making the girls in the crowd squeal.

"Oh it looks like Tamaki has been allowed in his kitchen again and what a performance he's putting", Renge said impressed.

"He must want to prove himself to the two girls there", Mr. Suoh said making Tamaki blush and glare at his father.

"Father don't say such frivolous things!", he cried waving his whisk in the air.

"Tamaki quit doing that your wasting it now get back to work!", Haruhi shouted at him. He shrank away and nodded.

"Yes ma'am".

"Yo! Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb!", Trelynne cried at the twins. "Come and whisk the icing then taste it! But only one taste got it? Anymore and your dead!", Trelynne commanded pointing a knife threatingly at them.

They shivered and nodded, "Yes sir! We mean Ma'am!", they saluted and whisked together they then looked at Tamaki and looked at each other. Then smiled wickedly, "We can't have that idiot lord win at whisking now can we Kaoru?", Hikaru said devilishly.

"No we can't Kaoru", Kaoru said just as devilishly as they also began whisking the frosting with just as much elegance and grace as Tamaki then to cause even more of a sensation, they each some of the frosting on their finger tips and gave their taste to each other while looking at the audience with passion. The girls squealed even louder by the Twin's performence making them sneer at the idiot lord who saw the act and became annoyed by their act.

"How's the frosting coming Honey?", Bri asked as she turned towards him to make sure he wasn't eating it all.

He turned to her with a childlike innocence and smiled, "Its going good! In fact its ready!", just then everyone's timer's went off in unison. They all stopped in their tracks for one minute, each of them looked at the other wondering who was going to move first, as if it was a standoff in the old west. Finally each of them darted for their cakes and took them out.

"Oh it looks like the fun part is here", Renge cried. "The decorating!".

The green team quickly put their three layers together sticking them together with the three frostings, then put the three frostings on in thirds. So one third was chocolate, another third was vanilla, and the last was strawberry. Tamaki aparently had a gift for making flowers out of icing so he put the three flavored icing into flowers on each third of cake. Heather then made a mini rose out of small cut strawberries on each third, while Haruhi put the milk chocolate shavings around the cake's circumfrence. Finally it was complete and ready to serve.

The red team didn't have three layers so were able to work slightly quicker, the twins spread the red buttercream icing as Trelynne made the black icing flowers and made black black lines around the whole cake giving it rings. She then wrote "The cake for God's", in Japanese characters kissing up to the judges, and finished.

The purple team had two layers so worked just as fast as the red team, Bri spread the chocolate frosting, while Honey sprinkled the white chocolate shavings on top of the cake, and Mori placed five chocolate truffles around the trim of the cake, finishing quickly.

All three teams then grabbed their cakes and made way towards the judges as Mori put a cover over his and the others attempted to do the same time until Hikaru ate a banana and threw the peel on the floor exactly where Trelynne was making her first step. She stepped on the peel and slipped backwords and threw the cake into the air.

"Uh oh", the twins said in unison and snuck away from Trelynne's crossfire.

As the cake fell to teh ground Tamaki could see that it's target of landing would be Heather and acted quickly.

"Look out little sister!", he cried pushing her out of the way and ramming his head right into the cake that they worked so hard to make, then later had the other cake land on his head.

"You idiot! The cake is ruined!", Heather shouted at him.

"Now we just lost!", Haruhi shouted also at the crying Tamaki lying on the floor covered in cake.

"Well it looks like that the Purple team wins by default", Renge said awkwardly as Mori made it with his covered cake and placed it on the judges table. "Lets have a slice and see what it taste's like", she said lifting the cover and then stood there shocked as all there was of the cake was a few crumbs.

"What happened to that cake?", the judges asked in unison almost horrorified.

Everyone then directed their attention towards Bri and Honey as they tried to sneak away with chocolate covered faces, it became clear to what happened to the cake after that. Mori had no reaction in fact he expected this outcome and made no big deal.

Kyoya took his mic and coughed into it, "It appears that there is no winner considering that everyone's cakes are either destroyed or eaten", he said glaring at the two who tensed up as he said eaten then made innocent faces as if they did nothing. "So we'll have to wait till next time for a winner, in order to make it up to all of you who took the trouble of coming here. The Host Club will be pulling off double time for two weeks we will be here before school, lunch, and after school. Hope to see you there", Kyoya said with a smile as everyone cheered at being able to see the Host Club more then once a day for awhile.

Everyone else froze where they were in shock, even Tamaki thought that was a little too much time.

"Why do I", Tamaki said then stopped.

"Get the feeling", the twins said then stopped.

"That Kyoya", Haruhi said then stopped.

"Planned this whole event", Trelynne said then stopped.

"Just so that we'd lose?", Heather finished everyone's thought and stopped as they all glared at Kyoya and his evil ways.

"Damn and we were so close!", they then all said in unison except for the Purple Team who went off to get more dessert.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 9!

Me: lol can't believe they made those cakes for nothing!

Everyone: Its not funny! We worked hard on those cakes!

Me: its still funny lol

Everyone: *glares at me*

Me: Oh lighten up, ok guys sorry for the wait I was working on something else, but school is almost out for me and I'll be able to work even harder, wait is that a good thing? Well anyway next chapter another friend is introduced and the last. Who could she be like? Find out next time!


	10. Day off or Face off?

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with other stuff but now we are at chapter 10! Isn't that great? Cakewars was so fun to write! Bri just makes the fic a whole lot more funnier doesn't she? But Bri makes everything funnier I guess. Now let us continue with the story today the Host Club is taking their first day off together this ought to be fun. **

**Everyone: Yay! Day off!**

**Haruhi and Heather: Why am I scared?**

**Trelynne: :3 *chuckles evily and draws blue prints for something***

**Everyone: O.O``` *backs away from her***

**On with the chapter!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Heather sighed with relief Saturday night after school was over finally she was going to have a break from all the insanity. Over the past few weeks everyone in the club has been taking up all her time, she didn't get much of a chance to just relax. But she was looking forward to sleeping in and doing nothing for everyone in the club said they had something big planned. Even Tamaki was busy with some huge event on Sunday, meaning tomorrow would be the best Sunday ever for Heather.

Sadly it wasn't it to be, as she was woken up Sunday morning and dragged out of bed into the back of a limo by force and blindfolded. She struggled for 20 minutes straight as she kicked and punched her kidnappers trying to find out who it was that dragged her out by force. But they swallowed their screams of pain and kept silent till they finally made to their destination and carried her out of the limo again. Heather was still blindfolded till finally the ones dragging her stopped and removed the blind fold revealing, a tropical resort paradise making her speechless beyond words. So much so that she forgot to check to see who kidnapped her by the time she came to her senses it was too late and they blended in with the others.

Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting by fancy looking patio furniture in the shade leaning back and watching the other's in the water. Tamaki was lounging on a air matress drinking a pina colada smoothie, until the twins swam up and flipped him over getting him wet and laughed at his misfortune. Mori and Trelynne were racing in laps aparently Tre had a hard time catching up and made a bet for she was barely catching up to him but Mori didn't looked like he was trying at all. Then Bri and Hunny were in the shallow end have a splash contest, giggling at each other as they splashed like crazy.

"Oh hey look its Heath! Hey Heath!", Bri said as she looked at her friend and waved. Tamaki (who's was yelling at the twins about owing him a new smoothie) quickly jumped out of the pool and ran towards her.

"Little sister welcome!", he cried usually Heather would dodge his hug but this time she was so amazed that she didn't move and before she realized it she was being hugged by the ignorant host club king to death.

"Get off me! Let go!", she cried and that was the twins cue to jump out the pool.

"Sexual Harassment!", they said in unison and dragged the king away in tears as they smiled wickedly.

"Geez does he have to do that every time?", she said with a sigh as she looked around the whole area. "What is this place?".

"My family's underground resort", Kyoya answered with a smirk. "Its mainly for wealthy families but I was able to reserve the whole place for us today."

"And why wasn't I told about this?!", Heather shouted making Kyoya plug his ears in annoyance. "Why did you have to go and kidnap me for you baka?!".

"We were told that you wouldn't come otherwise because you hate water", the twins said in unison making Heather freeze where she stood shocked. "Trelynne-sama said that you had a traumatic experience when you were little and that it was up to us to get to get over your fear of water."

Tamaki finally came to after being knocked out and dashed towards Heather, he then kneeled on his knees and took her hands in his. His whole body trembled with passion and determination as well did his words as he said, "Little sister, I swear by my very soul that I will teach you to get over your fears of water. You'll come to realize that water is your friend and that there is nothing scary about it! Now come let us go~".

"TRELYNNE!!!!!", Heather shouted and interrupted Tamaki as she pulled herself away from his grip and clenched her fists in frustration. "YOU TOLD THEM I WAS AFRAID OF WATER?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!".

Meanwhile Tre was trying to hide behind a tropical bush and failing for she could easily be seen, "Who is this Trelynne that you spoke of no one I know", she said.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!", Heather cried as she ran over to her and ripped the fake plant out. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! WHEN YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I AM NOT AFRAID OF WATER AT ALL!".

As she said that all the Host Club members except for Bri turned to the two girls confused, "Huh?", they said in unison.

"I was bored! And I didn't know how extreme they'd go to help you so I though I'd test it, to think they'd kidnap you in your pajama's is hilarious!", she said bursting into laughter.

Heather looked at herself to find that it was true that she was in pajama's she then turned to the other's furious, "Bring me a swimsuit and it better be a one-peice!", she cried and quickly went into the changing rooms as soon as she got one that she thought suitable.

"So let me get this straight", Hikaru said to her outside the changing room. "Your not afraid of water?".

"That's right", she said as she came out in a green swimsuit with her hair put up in a pony. She then walked out and put her bag of clothes on one of the patio tables and slumped in the chair annoyed. "My grandparents live at a lake back home! My parents took me there every summer the first time I went in the lake I loved it and I was only a year or so old! I love water and I love to swim, I practically taught myself how to and have taught some of my neices how to swim too! I almost lived in water during summer for I wouldn't come out for hours I'd even stay in from morning to the evening when our parents came to pick us up of course I'm not afraid of water!".

The Host Club practically crumbled to dust in shock they then regained their composure's and glared at Trelynne as well who was walking away and whistling innocently as if she did nothing wrong. After awhile Heather calmed down and headed to the water laid back and relaxed.

"I guess there is no harm after all I get a good swim", she said smiling and then glared at the Host Club again. "But take me against my will again and I'll seriously make you have nightmares for a month do you hear me?!".

Tamaki, and the twins shrank back and nodded, "Yes we understand", they said scared but relaxed once she smiled with satisfaction and continued to enjoy the water.

Meanwhile Trelynne was smiling wickedly behind the bushes she had changed her outfit to that of traditional Hawaiian gear and put war paint on her face. Behind Bri was also in the same clothing and had war paint but she didn't look so evil in fact she looked confused.

"So let me get this straight Kyoya paid you to get the other Host Club members off his back?", she asked then continued as Trelynne nodded. "So your gonna kidnap them one by one? And you want me to help?"

"Yep", Trelynne replied as she eyed her first target. "Were gonna scare them a few times and give Kyoya quiet time and once he is all alone I'll get paid and I'll share it with you if you help me."

Bri thought about it for awhile but then smiled and nodded, "Deal! This sounds fun anyway so who's our first target Tamaki?".

"Oh no were saving him for last", Trelynne said and pointed to Hunny who was relaxing in an innertube. "We'll go after Hunny first we'll go in grab him and make sure that Mori see's so that he'll run after him. Then jump on them tie them up and take them back to the center of the jungle where our home base is and convince them to help us out. The twins will be hard to catch so we need Mori's help."

"Ok but what about Heath?", Bri asked "are we gonna kidnap her too?".

"Nah I already did that to her once today we'll just lure her to our base and she's sure to join in! Now lets go!", she said punching the air as they moved the bush they were hiding in towards Hunny. He was happily minding his own business not aware at all until he saw a shadow turned his head and saw the bush. Then the two girls revealed themselves in the bush and he almost screamed till they covered his mouth and dragged him out of the water and back in the jungle forest.

Mori heard the splash and saw that Hunny was not in the innertube he then saw movement in the jungle forest and quickly chased after the movement fearing that he may lose Hunny again.

"Huh where's Mori-sempai going?", Haruhi asked confused.

Kyoya smirked having an idea why but he simply shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. He maybe following Hunny-sempai and could be exploring the jungle."

Haruhi was suspicious but she let it go and continued reading her book. Meanwhile as Mori continued to hurriedly following the movement in the jungle he tripped over a vine and soon found himself hanging in the air in a big net made out of vines.

"Haha! Yes we got him!", Trelynne said as she and Bri popped out of the big thrush of grass with a teary eyed Hunny who was tied up and had tape over his mouth.

Mori was shocked at first and didn't know who the strange people were until he got a close look and saw that one was wearing glasses and looked oddly familar suddenly it hit. "Tre?...Bri?", he said confused. Hunny's body stiffened as he also looked closely at the two girls.

"Mff iff ooff", he said through the gag. "Waff faf fo foffing?".

"Huh?", Bri said to him not understanding a word she then got the ok from Tre to take off the tape. "Repeat that?".

"I said it is you! What are you doing?", Hunny replied a little annoyed.

"All will be explained Hunny-sempai just come with us peacefully and hear us out! The same goes for you Mori-sempai!", Tre said as she cut the vine holding him but binding his to hand together. The two girls then lead them to the middle of the jungle forest where you found real straw huts and in the center was a big place for a bon fire and a pot over it. The two girls set the boys down and explained what they were doing, they listened and didn't interrupt once as they heard Trelynne's plan.

"So if we have your help we can easily get a hold of the twins and with there help we can get Tamaki! I want to prank him good so what do you say?", Trelynne asked.

At first the two didn't say anything they just looked at each other as if thinking in unison then Hunny smiled and Mori nodded and turned their attention back at the girls. "Sounds like fun count us in!", Hunny said. "Now can you untie us? And do we get to wear what your wearing too?".

Tre took out a pocket knife and cut them of their binds she then smiled and nodded, "Yes you also get to dress up", she then ran into a grass hut and took out to of them. "Here you go Mori doesn't get a shirt though so we'll put war paint on his chest as well as his face!" she said as she took out red paint.

The two boys got dressed in their garb and as soon as they were done Tre and Bri put war paint on the two boys and soon they looked just as savage and wild as them.

"Hey you guys look awesome!", Bri said and giggled. Making Hunny blush just a little from embarassment.

"Alright let's get ready to bag us a couple of live bait then we'll go for the big prize", Trelynne shouted punching the air.

"Yeah!", Bri and Hunny shouted and punched the air also while Mori just raised his fists in the air.

"Ok lets go!", Tre cried and they disperged in the jungle readying themselves to set up the second trap.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 10!

Me: I wonder what those guys have planned for the other members of the Host Club?

Trelynne: *laughs evily* oh you'll see you'll see

Everyone else: *shivers*

Me: *sweatdrops* ok then...well you'll guys will have to wait till next so see ya next chapter!


	11. Kidnappings and Evil Plots

**Hey everyone last time Trelynne and Bri were making some pretty big plans set up by Kyoya. They got Honey and Mori in on it and now they are switching targets, who will be the next targets? Well you'll just have to see now won't you?**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Heather was enjoying herself in the water but eventually she got tired and decided to take a break, she grabbed a towel and sat by Haruhi in a lounge chair while grabbing a pair of sunglasses that she got from Kyoya. "Isn't this the life Haruhi?", she asked her friend and sighed happily, "I have to admit that this is something I could get use to."

Haruhi nodded and laughed, "Yeah as much as its annoying to being forced to being a Host or Hostess there are some bright sides, plus even though you don't see it now the guys have their good points. You just have to warm up to them a little more".

Heather at first didn't say anything at first she then sighed, "Yeah I guess your right, I know I've been rather harsh. I don't know what's wrong I'm usually not this close minded about people, maybe I'm just a little stressed or something."

Haruhi laughed and explained as Heather gave her a confused look, "Sorry its just you sound a little like me, I'm not all close minded about people either but when it came to these guys well let's just say it took awhile for them to grow on me. Now I don't mind so much being in the Host Club but don't tell Tamaki I said that ok?"

Heather smiled and nodded, "Ok I won't your secret is safe with me," she then looked around the resort and could feel a worried expression grow on her face. "Hey speaking of being safe...have you seen Tre or Bri anywhere?".

Haruhi looked around as well but could only see Hikaru and Kaoru splashing Tamaki-sempai and dunking him in the water and Kyoya-sempai reading a magazing in the shade, while looking extremely annoyed by the constant noise the three in the water were making. "Come to think of it Mori and Honey-sempai are also missing I saw Mori earlier go into the jungle but its been a half hour now. I hope he and Honey-sempai didn't get lost again."

Suddenly out of nowhere two figures in what looked like traditional Hawaiian garb jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Haruhi closing her mouth and ran into the jungle part of the resort again. Haruhi kicking and squirming and screaming though muffled through the clasped hand.

It happened so fast it left Heather in shock as she stared after the tall figure and short figure that looked extremely familiar, "What...just...happened?".

"Psstt", a familiar voice whispered from behind the bushes, making her turn to find two girls in the same garb as the other figures she saw before who ran with Haruhi. Only they had straw headdresses with red war paint but as she got a closer look she noticed one had really long hair and the other was wearing glasses. "Psstt Heath, its us Tre and Bri", Trelynne said and waved at her friend.

"Oh God this was your doing!", she cried but was immediately shushed by the two girls as they looked over nervously to see if the three idiots had heard. They didn't the twins were still dunking and splashing Tamaki. "What are you doing? That was Honey and Mori wasn't it? What are you two planning?".

"We'll explain later just follow us ok? We got a plan to give Tamaki and the twins the biggest scare of their lives, so just come with us please", Trelynne said putting her hands together begging while making her best puppy dog face.

Heather sighed at her two friends, "Do I even get a choice? You'll probably kidnap me like you did Haruhi if I refuse. But if its to annoy Tamaki I guess I'll come along."

The two girls smiled widely and high fived each other, "Yes!"

"See I told you we wouldn't have to drag her into the woods Tre", Bri said with a winning smile. "And you wanted to bag and gag her."

"Yeah cause it's more fun that way", Tre said whining then sighed. "But I guess we kidnapped her enough for one day."

"You know I'm standing right here", she said tapping her foot with impatience and annoyance. "Tre you wouldn't happen to have any other plans to kidnap me would you?".

Tre stiffened and cursed at herself for saying that out loud, "Uhh" she said nervously then continued. "Hey we better go the boys are starting to come out of the water. We'll hide just be natural and tell them your going to explore the place and no matter what don't have them follow you ok?".

Heather gave a mock salute, "Yes ma'am", and watched as they hid in the deep parts of the tree's and bushes.

Just like she said the boys were coming out of the water Tamaki was yelling at the twins as they just sneered devilishly.

"You two didn't have to go so far! I could have drowned!", he shouted so loud the twins plugged their ears.

"Geez lord its not like we'd let that happen or anything", the twins said in unison as if it wasn't a big deal.

Tamaki turned his head dramatically and his eyes sparkled as he saw Heather standing by one of the lounge chairs annoyed.

"Little sister! Are you enjoying yourself?", he cried as he ran up to her.

"Huh yeah I guess", she answered.

The twins peeked over Tamaki with a questioning look on their faces.

"So what are you", Hikaru said.

"Doing by the bushes?", Kaoru finished.

"Oh I wanted to go exploring the other's already took off without me so I thought what the harm?", she said naturally and perfectly.

"You know its dangerous", Kaoru said.

"To go exploring by yourself in these woods", Hikaru finished.

"You could get lost, here let us go with you", the twins said in unison, but were stopped as Heather put up her hand in front of the three.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine on my own. Besides I want some alone time, I hardly ever get any so I think you owe me at least a little moment to myself", she said wishing they she truly was going off on her own. "I have my cell phone and I know Tamaki's number if I need any help I'll call his cell and ask ok? So just go off play or relax or whatever and give me a little peace ok?", the three nodded in unison surprised by the extra dose of attitude. As soon as they gave her permission Heather stormed off and waved at them as she walked into the jungle. "Later", she said and was then gone.

As she walked in deeper and deeper into the jungle she stopped and waited for her friends and sighed, "Just one day of alone time. Is that too hard to ask?", she said to herself.

"Probably yeah", Trelynne said from behind making Heather jump a little.

"Sheesh give me a heart attack why don't you?", she cried at her friend who just shrugged.

"Ok let's go we got plans to make", Trelynne said as the two girls lead the way through the dense jungle. It didn't take long for Trelynne mapped the entire location in her mind and soon the three girls made it to their base. Where they saw Mori and Tamaki sitting next to an extremely confused and rather annoyed Haruhi.

"They got you too huh?", she said to Heather glaring at Honey and Mori, making Honey only laugh awkwardly.

Heather sighed and nodded, "Though I wasn't kidnapped like you I was given a choice sorta...".

"Alright so let me explain what's going on", Tre said then told Haruhi and Heather what they told the two boys on how Kyoya paid her to keep things quiet for him, and that she needed their help to capture the twins and Tamaki. "It will be so hilarious! They'll think were real savages when we hang them over the pot it'll be hysterical so you with me?".

Heather and Haruhi thought about then looked at each other as if conversing to each other mentally the two then nodded and in unison said, "Were in".

"Tamaki is so annoying, calling me little sister and everything and the twins can be so..." Heather said her voice trailing off.

"Obnoxious?", Haruhi said finishing her thought.

"Yeah that's it bout time for a little payback if you ask me", she continued.

"And I've been wanting to get back at the twins ever since they tricked me into having them come over to my house", Haruhi said clenching her fists.

Trelynne smiled so wickedly that Kyoya's almost paled in comparison to her's, "Alright here's the plan. Heather, Haruhi you scream idvidually as if in danger. First Haruhi you'll go after Kaoru we'll get them to seperate somehow, then we'll lead him into a trapped hole where he'll fall and most likely be unconcious. Then Hikaru next this time Heather you call Tamaki's phone number but when Tamaki isn't around Hikaru will answer and tell him your lost. Lead him into a trap and we'll catch him as he steps into this vine he'll be hanged upside down then we'll knock him out. Finally both of you will call Tamaki and when he's confused on who to save the rest of us will come screaming out of nowhere make him panic and toss a net over him. Then Honey-sempai will knock him out with a karate chop. Finally we'll gather all three of them tie them together like in a cacoon and hang them over the boiling pot of water while dancing around them and speaking in some made up language holding spears. We do this for awhile then reveal who we are and why we did it and have the biggest laugh in the century. Sound like a plan?".

The other's looked at each and nodded in agreement to the plan, Trelynne then looked at the two girls with another evil grin. "But first things first you two have get in savage garb."

At first they were silent then they looked at her horror struck, "Huh?! But they won't see us!", they shouted in unison.

"Well you'll be chanting and stuff with us we want them to be scared remember?", Tre said to them and pointed to one of the straw huts. "Now go and put the clothes we picked out on, its not like your not use to wearing funny clothes."

The two couldn't argue with that logic and went to do as they were told it took only ten minutes for them to come out looking like the rest of them as if in a Hawaiian tribe. Tre and Bri then put face paint on them and they could hardly be recognized.

"Wow you guys look good", Bri said and giggled, but Heather and Haruhi were not amused.

Trelynne then punched the air excited with their plan, "Ok were all ready now let's do it!", she cried and they ran off to start the hunt.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How will Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru react to the prank? And did Kyoya really do all this just to get peace and quiet? Or is there a deeper more evil reason for this? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Not so much a vacation

**Hey everybody I am so super sorry for taking so long I didn't think it'd happen like this. Anyway last chapter we found out Tre's and Bri's plan. Heather and Haruhi are now in the plan as well, I can just say this for Tamaki and the Twins they better be careful cause things are about to get ugly. And also does Kyouya really have some more evil plans up his sleeve?**

**Kyouya: *glasses gleam and smirks* what would ever give you that idea? **

**Me: -_- because its you? And when do you ever do anything unless you get something out of it?**

**Kyouya: I am getting something out of it peace and quiet**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever on with the chapter**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tre and Bri were watching the twins intensly just waiting for them to seperate from each other, but this prooved to be a longer wait then they thought. Finally Hikaru left to go do something leaving Kaoru at a perfect spot by the hut far from anyone else. "Yes! Alright Haruhi its time to put the plan in action", Tre said and Haruhi nodded. She made sure to blend with the grass and bushes and that she couldn't be seen but lead him to the trapped hole. "Somebody anybody help me!", she cried making Kaoru twitch and jerk his body toward the direction of her voice.

"Haruhi?", he said quietly not sure if he heard right and didn't move.

"Anyone I'm trapped!", she cried making Kaoru stiffen then kick it into high gear towards Haruhi's voice. "I can't move it hurts!", she cried.

"Hold on Haruhi!", Kaoru cried as he ran right to the trapped hole covered in leeves, "I'm com~", he started but then stepped right on the trap and fell into the 8ft deep hole. "ing!!!!!!", he cried then fell into unconciousness.

Tre, Bri, and Haruhi looked down to find Kaoru out cold and tangled up in leave and twigs. "Haha! It worked!", Tre cried punching the air in victory. Bri also laughed, "Wow can't believe he fell for that old trick". Haruhi looked at Koaru then looked at the girls, "He is alive right?", she asked.

Tre stopped laughing for a second and looked at him closely then sighed in relief, "Of course he's alive the hole isn't deep enough to kill him", she said nervoulsy then whistled to signal Mori and Honey. They came out of the bushes and jumped in the hole as Mori grabbed Kaoru and swung him on his back then jumped back out with ease. "Good work guys let's get him back and then have Heather go her thing", she said as they skipped through the jungle happily.

"Yay we got Koa-chan!", Honey said happily also skipping. Mori said nothing and walked. Haruhi followed the girls and sighed shaking her head.

"I wonder if I should have said no", she said but decided not to think about it too much.

Next it was Heather's turn she saw Tamaki's stuff on one of the beach chairs luckily Hikaru just past the chair she called Tamaki's phone. It rang pretty loud but not loud enough for Tamaki to hear who was in the pool. Hikaru looked at Tamaki's phone and saw that it said 'Little sister calling'.

"Must be Heather", he said and answered. "Hello?", he asked.

"Hikaru? Oh thank god someone answered I need your help I'm stuck in quicksand! And I need help getting out! Argh WHO'S DUMB IDEA WAS IT TO PUT QUICKSAND IN A RESORT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"she cried knowing that she would actually yell that in that kind of situation.

Hikaru quickly jolted into the jungle, "Ok hold on just don't struggle, you sink faster when you do", he said. "Where are you?", he asked. "I'm at a fork in the path go left or right?", he asked.

"Go right and hurry", she cried.

"Kay got it!", he cried in respong but as soon as he headed right he stepped in the vine trap and immediately was pullled up to the top of the tree and was hanging upside down. "Holy Crap! Now I need help!", he cried just then a shadowy figure appeared by him. "Hello who~", was all he got out before the figure hit him so hard he feel unconcious. Heather then came out of the bushes too and cut Hikaru down, Mori caught him and swung him over his shoulder just like he did with Kaoru.

"Good work Mori he's out cold", Heather said and Mori just nodded in response as they walked back to the straw huts.

Finally there was only one more idiot left as their target and Tre was super excited as she caught the idiot lord coming out of the pool. "Ok Haruhi, Heather do your thing just one more to go", she said as they sunk back into the bushes.

Meanwhile Tamaki was very clueless with what was going to happen as he dried his hair off, he then looked around and realized it was very quiet. "Hey Mom?", Tamaki asked making Kyoya's glasses gleam against the shade he was sitting in at one of the tables.

"What is it Tamaki?", he asked nonchalantly.

"Where is everybody no one is here, its all so quiet its almost eeire", he said and shivered.

Kyoya didn't look up from his work as he continued to write in it, "I believe they are all exploring the jungle", he said.

"All of them?", Tamaki asked and Kyoya only nodded in reply. "But with what happened last time", he then heard a faint cry.

"Help Tamaki-sempai help!", Haruhi cried faintly.

Tamaki turned abruptly to Kyoya wide eyed, "Did you hear that?", he asked.

"Hear what Tamaki?", Kyoya asked and then Tamaki heard it again.

"Help me Tamaki-sempai help me!", Haruhi cried again.

"Its Haruhi! I gotta go save her", he cried as he ran right into the jungle with not hesitations. Kyouya smiled wickedly as he saw Tamaki run then leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet along with a few more merchandise", he said with a snicker.

"Haruhi! Haruhi where are you?", he cried then he heard another voice.

"Tamaki help!", Heather cried, making Tamaki turn in the direction abruptly of her voice. "Little sister?", he cried.

"Tamaki help me!", Haruhi cried, then Heather cried. "Tamaki please hurry help!", in every direction they cried making Tamaki spin in confusion and clutch his head not knowing what to do. Just then giant net landed on top of him trapped him and entangling him in vines. "Wha~What is this?! What's going on!", he cried as all 6 of them jumped out of the bushes and cried like a bunch of jungle savages. Tamaki screamed and tried to get out of the net but Honey karate chopped him hard knocking him out.

Tre snickered wickedly seeing Tamaki out cold in the net as both Mori and Honey grabbed the net and dragged Tamaki back to the straw huts. "Now the real fun begins", she said.

After a half hour Tamaki and the twins started to woke up simutaneously at first their vision was blurry but soon they all saw the same thing below them was a big boiling caludron full of water. They were silent for a few minutes but after awhile they processed everything that happened and screamed. They then saw each other and screamed at seeing each other.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here?", Tamaki asked surprised.

"We could ask you the same thing Lord", they answered in unison.

"How did we all", Hikaru started.

"Get up here?", Kaoru finished.

Just then Tre, Bri, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Heather jumped out of the bushes screaming and chanting like a bunch of natives holding up spears and dancing around them. Luckily the three tied up couldn't see their faces so they panicked again and screamed their heads off.

Tre then cried and held up her hand to signal them to stop everyone stood at attention and bent down on their knees toward the cauldron and bowed. Tre then stepped forward obviously playing the role as the cheif and pointed her spear at them. "Gin tomai nakella mosoon!", she said in some made up language. "Onick ka domeisorin", she said putting her thumb down and signalled Mori to lower the rope toward the boiling caldron.

Mori nodded and lowered the three down closer to the caldron as soon as they started to be lowered they screamed and begged the group to stop. "Please please we'll do anything get you anything you want just stop!", Tamaki cried.

But the didn't listen as they chanted and danced around them, all three of them were breaking into tears until Koaru got an idea. "Hikaru! Lord!", he cried. "Start swinging!", he ordered. "If we can swing enough maybe this rope will break or something!".

"But what if that just makes them angrier?", Tamaki asked.

"Do you want to die?!", they asked him in unison making him shut up and shake his head. "Alright lets do this", all three of them started to swing harder and harder till it was like they were a leaving pendulem. Finally Kaoru's plan worked as the rop snapped and they flew right through the roof of a straw hut.

"Ow! That is the last time I ever listen to you two!", Tamaki cried as he struggled to get free of the rope cacoon that they were still in.

"It wasn't that bad Lord at least were out of that situation", they said as they two also tried to get out of the cacoon.

"Shut up and hurry before they get", he started but then stopped as Tre dressed as the cheiftain and the others loomed of over them. "Here", he finished and started to burst into tears.

"Let's face it", Kaoru started.

"Were doomed", Hikaru finished as they begged and pleaded to be let go. Soon they couldn't contain themselves as Tre, Bri, Haruhi, Honey, and Heather errupted into fits of laughter. Tamaki and the twins looked at them confused until they smiled and took off their head dresses.

"Relax guys its us man you should have seen your faces can't believe you pulled off that stunt", Tre said unable to contain her giggles. "I was just going to stop when you were inches above the caldroun but that was a whole lot better then what I planned."

Later they untied them and told them exactly what was going on, how Kyoya had bribed Tre and she convinced the others to pull off this little stunt. "And that's it so now I guess we can head back", Tre said as she stretched and yawned.

Tamaki and the twins were stunned that Kyoya would do all of this they were like statues unable to move till Hikaru and Kaoru realized something important.

"Hold on", they said. "Doesn't it seem a little fishy that he'd do all of this just for peace and quiet? If he wanted that then he could have just not invited us".

Everyone stiffened at this fact and looked at each other worried, "They got a point", Heather said. "I got a bad feeling about this", she said and as she said that a huge group of people bursted out of the bushes screaming and shouting. All of them were kids from school their customers as they were all in swimsuits and were excited over something. They surrounded the group talking all at once so it made it impossible to hear anything.

Tre pissed off inhaled deeply and shouted. "QUIET!", after she did the group got quiet and didnt say a thing. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!", she continued.

One of the girls stepped forward holding a letter, "Ootori-sempai sent us all a memo stating that there would be a private host club session here at this resort. He said that not only will you be in swimsuits but traditional hawaiian garb and he was right", she said as she sighed over Honey and Mori.

"Kyoya said that we can be here till midnight and lucikly its only 4pm so lets all have fun together at the pool", another girl said. Everyoen cheered as they grabbed the host club and dragged them out of the jungle where they met a snickering Kyoya looking devilishly as ever.

Everyone glared at Kyoya and all thought the same thing, "Damn you Kyoya!", they said he just simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair listening to the sweet sound of money being maid.

The next day afterschool Kyoya is found with his black book smiling wickedly, "We made quite a splash yesterday we should do this more often", he said, while recieving 6 death glares from Heather, Tre, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Meanwhile Mori, Honey, and Bri were all eating cake not caring as usual.

"Just one day to myself is that too much to ask?", Heather asked as Tre sighed. "I hate to say this girly but I don't think any of us will ever get peace around this bunch."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes the chapter thanks for reading again sorry I took so long I'll try to get the other's done as fast as I can also.

Tamaki: That Kyoya he makes me so mad!

Kyoya: *glasses gleams* buisness is buisness

Me: you could have still given them a break....

Kyoya: Breaks are for the weak

Me: -_- ok... well let's hope that things get better for the host club and we may even have a new friend! Who is it? Well find out!


End file.
